A Brother's Troubles
by starrynights1987
Summary: Takes place 3 months after book. Ponyboy is not feeling like himself and won't open up to anybody. Can Darry and Soda help him? Please review! Completed last chapter up!
1. Looking at Sunsets

**This is my first time writing a fic about The Outsiders. I usually write about Anime but I watched the movie recently, I absolutely love the movie and book so much! Ponyboy is my favorite character, he is so hot in the movie! Well enough of my babbling and on with the story. Takes place after the book enjoy!**

**Pony's POV**

"Tonight I was sitting on the back porch enjoying another glorious sunset. I love to watch sunsets and sunrises, the colors seemed to make a beautiful hue in the sky just before nightfall. I took another long drag on my cigarette. Sunsets were a chance for me to think and reflect on my life, especially in the last three months. Everything in my life was a whirlwind. It seemed like yesterday Johnny and I were hiding out in that creepy old church in Windrixville. I can still remember Dally, Johnny, and I sitting in the car pigging out on barbeque sandwiches at Dairy Queen. Now Johnny and Dally my buddies were dead, and there was nothing I can do to turn back time and bring them back. When it first happened, I would say that it was my fault that Johnny and Dally died. Darry and Soda would say it wasn't my fault. I would agree with them and drop it trying to be happy but the guilt was still painful inside even though I tried to hide it.

I finished off the rest of my cigarette and watched the remaining sun go down over the horizon when a voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Pony, time for dinner." I looked up and saw Soda standing at the door. I smiled up at him

"Sure Soda, I'm coming."

He smiled back at me before closing the door behind him. At home Darry, Soda, and I were starting to get closer. Especially Darry and I. Don't get me wrong I still have closeness with Soda like always but I really do admire Darry for all he has given up to keep us together. I finally get up and head inside smelling the aroma of spaghetti and garlic bread. I take my seat and we all start eating. Dinner was quiet I guess it has been lately. After dinner, Soda and I started on the dishes since Darry made dinner. As we were doing the dishes, Soda tried to make small talk with me but I would just reply with yes or no so he finally stopped. I know he was concerned about me lately him and Darry both but I just didn't feel like talking very much anymore.

After the dishes were done, I walked into the living room with a book and sat down. Darry was in the armchair reading the newspaper and Soda was sitting on the couch beside me looking at the comics. Every so often, out of the corner of my eye I would see Soda look at me and then exchange a glance with Darry. After a half an hour of silence, I stood up and said.

"I think, I'm going to bed now." Darry and Soda exchanged another glance of astonishment. Darry looked at me and said.

"Are you sure Pony it's only 10:00P.M. and it's a Friday too"?

Now the reason Darry said this was because on Fridays and Saturdays it would be nothing for me to stay up until 12:00 midnight. Me going to bed at 10:00 was unheard of but that was the normal me, now I wasn't so sure if I was normal or not. I didn't want Darry to worry anymore then he was already so I simply said.

"It's been a tough week at school with homework and practice, I'm just tired."

Darry looked at me for a minute. "Alright then Goodnight and get some rest okay."

"Alright Darry I will." I turn to Soda who was still on the couch.

"Night Soda" I say

"Night Pony, I'll be there in a minute alright."

"Okay I responded and headed towards the room I shared with Soda and shut the door behind me.

**Darry and Soda's conversation**

When they both heard Ponyboy shut the door behind him Darry and Soda looked at each other. Darry was the first to speak.

"Hey Soda you think he's alright, he just hasn't been the same, not eating much, not talking, and going to bed at 10:00 on a Friday night?"

"He's still in shock; he's been through a lot in the past months. I'm worried about him myself, you know what the doctor said just go on with the normal routine."

"I know Soda I'm just worried about Pony I hope he doesn't keep it all bottled inside and blow up."

"Don't worry, he'll open up soon. Just give him time."

"I guess that's all we can do Soda."

Soda stood up I think I'm going to go to bed myself and keep an eye on him in case he has those awful nightmares."

"Alright Soda, Night."

"Night Darry" with that Soda walked towards the bedroom and shut the door. Darry sighed, "I hope everything is going to be alright with my baby brother." He thought as he went to his own room to sleep for the night.

**Pony's POV**

"I know that my brothers must have thought I was crazy when I said I was going to bed at 10:00 on a Friday. They knew something had to be wrong with me, but like I said I didn't want my brothers to ever experience the pain I felt deep inside my heart. I want to open up to them but I just can't right now. Uh oh I hear the door open and thought Soda must be worried about me so he came to bed early. I try to go to sleep but I do not want those horrible nightmares to come back to me again. So with a slight shiver I close my eyes and prepare myself for another bad night of sleep.

**So, did you like it? Please review thanks. Oh yeah disclaimer I do not own the movie or book but I love both! C-ya**


	2. Terror at Night

**Here is the second chapter. Thanks to all of you who reviewed, I really appreciate the input. Yes, I will try to get more into Ponyboy's P.O.V the best I can. Now on with the story.**

_In the middle of the night/Pony's P.O.V_

I'm suddenly forced awake by the feel of Soda shaking me and his voice.

"Ponyboy you're having a nightmare wake up!"

When I do finally wake up, I'm shivering and in a cold sweat all over my body. I look up and am greeted with the look of concern in Soda's big eyes.

"Are you okay Pony, your shivering"?

The next thing I know I'm clinging onto Soda crying like a big baby, While Soda is rocking me gently saying comforting words to calm me down.

"It's okay Pony shh I'm right here. Your okay."

I started to feel calm for a moment or two so Soda started to speak again. "Must have been some dream, do you remember what scared you?"

I thought for a moment on the question and I couldn't remember what the dream was about. My dreams were like that sometimes I wouldn't remember them but I knew they scared me something awful. I started having them when Mom and Dad first died but not every night. I started having them every night when Johnny and Dally died. I didn't want to have dreams haunt me every night I just wanted them to go away and leave me alone.

"No," I spoke up to answer Soda's question. "I don't remember what it was about."

"Oh" was all Soda said.

Then we heard bustling from down the hall way and Darry came to our door. "Is everything okay in here?"

"Pony just had a nightmare that's all." I heard Soda say.

Darry came in and sat on the bed beside me. "Are you okay, Pony." he said putting his hand on my shoulder I wish everyone would stop asking if I was okay but they are my brothers they wanted me to be okay and normal but was I normal in the first place

"Yeah, I'm okay Darry." I simply said.

"Alright you both try to get some sleep, goodnight," he said ruffling my hair.

"Goodnight Darry" Soda and I both said as he walked out closing the door and heading to his own room.

Soda let go of me and settled back in his side of the bed and I laid back down on my side. "Hey Pony" I heard Soda softly say.

"Yeah Soda" I said back

"You're a good kid." I had to smile at this.

"Your crazy but you're a good brother." I said.

"I'm glad you think so," He said chuckling. "You know I'm always here if you need to talk about anything, right."

"Yeah I know." I said with a sigh, I didn't want him to know the demons that haunted my life.

"Well goodnight Pony." Soda said as he drowsily put his arm around me.

"Goodnight Soda" I said and tried to go back to sleep hoping the dreams would not come back again that night.

**Now I know that was a short chapter and I want to make this story good. I guess I'm going through some writer's block. I might need your help give me some ideas on what you think should happen next. I would really appreciate it some much. Please review and I promise the next chapter will be longer.**


	3. The Next Morning

**Well I'm back again for another installment of the story. Again thanks to all who reviewed it means so much to me. Well here we go! This story will be in Ponyboy's P.O.V. with conversation from the other characters. I just wanted to say in case anyone is confused.**

**The Next Day**

I wake up with the sunlight streaming in my face. I realize I have to get ready for school. With my eyes still full of sleep I try to get out of bed when I feel an arm holding me down. I look over and I see Soda with his arm draped over my chest. I felt really bad that I was putting him through this; he's been through a lot lately. With Sandy leaving and Johnny and Dally were his buddies too and now he feels he has to protect me, his poor lost baby brother. I didn't want to put him through that, I've always had a close relationship with Soda and I didn't want him to feel hurt or worried because of me. Man, how I hated myself for what I've done.

With a sigh I get out from under his grasp he just turns over sleeping peacefully, which I was thankful for. I quietly go from our room to the hallway I look at Darry's door it's still closed which means he asleep. I slipped into the bathroom and quickly took a hot shower. I had to admit taking a shower and getting refreshed really helped me with some of my anxiety about what was going on. After my shower was done I slipped into a pair of blue jeans and a black t-shirt. I ran the comb through my hair and put grease on it. While I was looking at my reflection in the mirror I noticed that the blond was starting to come out and I wondered if I should dye it blond again. After thinking for a minute I decided that I wanted my natural hair color to come back. I had to admit I looked tuff as a blond, but I looked tuffer with my natural hair color! When I was finally finished I came out of the bathroom and walked into the kitchen. There Darry stood in the kitchen cooking what seemed to be eggs, bacon, and toast. He looked when he saw me walk in.

"Morning Ponyboy, did you go back to sleep okay last night?"

"I slept alright."

"Well, you better eat up. Two-bit and Steve should be coming by any minute to get you for school." He said putting a plate of bacon, eggs, and toast in front of me and a glass of chocolate milk. Normally I would have eaten the entire meal. Lately I just take a few bites and pick at my food not really hungry.

"So, do you have track practice after school today?" Darry asked me as he sat down with his own plate and a cup of coffee.

"Yeah, I do" I replied just taking a bite of egg and looking down at my plate.

"What time does it end"? He asked me.

"6:30, Why"

"I'm going to pick you up okay."

"Okay" I said plainly.

"Hey Pony, is something bothering you"? Darry asked taking a bite of eggs.

"Why would you say something like that?" I asked getting nervous.

"You just seem really distant lately you won't talk hardly to anyone or eat very much. So what's going on with you"?

"Nothing, I've just been distracted lately with school and everything." I said hoping that he would buy it. I didn't want to burden my brother with my problems. He had enough hardships already without dealing with me. Obviously Darry didn't buy it because he spoke again.

"Listen Pony, Johnny and Dally were our friends too. It's okay if you want."

"No, I don't want to talk about it; I'm fine so don't worry about it." I snapped and got up from the table leaving Darry shocked and just looking at me. I really didn't mean to snap like that and I hated myself for it. When Darry recovered from his shock he started to say something but was cut off when Soda came through the door and announced he was up and ready for work.

"Good morning everyone!" Soda said as he came in and sat down by me. Darry got up and got him a plate, Soda just looked at me and smiled and I just had to smile back. Soda could always cheer you up with his eyes and smile no matter how mad or sad you were.

"Hey, Pony you feeling better today, did you get back to sleep okay"? Soda asked as he looked at me.

"Yeah, I got back to sleep fine, I'm feeling better today." I said as I took my plate to the sink. I had hardly eaten any food. Darry and Soda looked at me as if they were going to say something about me eating some more. I mean I was starting to lose my build a little, but they didn't say anything, which I silently thanked them for. Before anyone could say anything we all heard a car horn. I went to the door and saw Two Bit and Steve in the car waiting for me. Man we must have been running late usually Steve and Two Bit would come in and clown around for a few minutes. I looked at my watch and noticed that we were going to be late; I quickly grabbed my books and went to Darry and Soda.

"Two Bit and Steve are outside now, I'm off to school." I told them.

"Alright Ponyboy, don't forget that I'm picking you up after Track today, goodbye."

"I won't forget Darry. Goodbye Soda

"You have a good day Pony, goodbye"

"With that said I was out the door and got into the car with Two Bit and Steve and was on my way to school. I still thought about the way I had snapped at Darry and the other night I had snapped at Soda. It hurt me something awful inside. I knew that they were just trying to help. Sometimes I didn't want to think of Dally and Johnny as dead or anything that happened in that awful chain of events. It was starting to affect the rest of the gang as well Steve and Two Bit had also tried to talk to me, well I should say mostly Two Bit tried to talk to me. Steve and I are not buddy- buddy. He only tolerates me cause I'm Soda's kid brother. I can't stand him sometimes. But we are one good terms with each other. I've always liked Two Bit and I know he notices that something is wrong with me so he's tried to talk to me but I barely say anything. I hate to do that to the people that care about me but I just can't talk anymore. I hadn't even gotten over mom and dad when Johnny and Dally passed away. I don't know it's like I don't have my spirit anymore like I don't know how to cope with things. So I just keep my emotions bottled up inside not letting anyone in. That's how it is this morning with Two Bit and Steve we said our hellos and I got in the back and just looked out the window waiting until we got to school. God, what the hell is wrong with me, I don't want to live like this."

**Okay I hope you liked it . I worked hard on this chapter. Please read & review later**


	4. School, Pony Gets Angry

**Well here I am again with another chapter. Thanks to all who reviewed. Also I know I forgot the disclaimer so here it is I do not own The Outsiders movie and or book, I just write this story. So here we go.**

**Conversation between Darry and Soda after Pony has left for school.**

"Darry did you get Pony to talk any this morning?"

"Yes Soda, I did get him to talk and I mentioned Johnny and Dally then he got very angry and snapped at me."

"Oh, so that's why it was so quiet when I walked in." Soda said as he was getting his shirt buttoned for work.

"Yeah, I know he hasn't been the same since it happened. The doc told us that was to be expected but I just don't want him to turn to desperate measures." Darry said shuddering a little at the thought. Soda came up and put his hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Hey, Darry come on man I know you're worried about Pony I am too. I think if we were in the situation that he went through we'd be in the same shape. Pony's one of the nicest greasers in the neighborhood. I'm sure he's got enough sense to come to us if he feels alone, just give him some time." Soda said smiling. Darry smiled back and went up to the door with Soda behind him. He put his hand on Soda's back and said.

"Come on Pepsi Cola, let's get to work." So they got in the truck and headed out to start their jobs for the day.

**At The High School with Ponyboy, Steve, and Two-bit. (Pony's P.OV.)**

"We had gotten out of the car and went inside the high school. Two-bit said he would meet me later for lunch we said goodbye as he walked with Steve to their lockers and I went to mine. I had some friends come and talk to me, most of the guys from Track who came to talk about the new season coming up. I listened halfhearted usually I love to talk about Track but now it just goes right through me. I made it to my first period class before the bell rang, the whole period I just listened to the teacher ramble on and I couldn't wait for the bell to ring.

Finally it was lunch time and I made my way out to Steve's car. I already saw him and Two-Bit waiting for me. When I got in we all headed to the convenient store where all the greasers hung out. We got some candy bars, Pepsi's, and of course cigarettes. We had some small talk, well mostly Steve and Two-bit did the talking, I stood there occasionally nodding my head to make some kind of response to let them know I wasn't dead on the outside but on the inside I was dying slowly. Steve saw some pretty girl and went to try to work his charm on her. I could see Two-bit walking my way and I figured he wants to try to talk to me about what's going on in my world, but you want to know the funny thing he doesn't know the half of what I went through and am still going through and he never will."

"Hey Pony, How's your day been so far?" Two-Bit said coming to stand next to me.

"It's been fine." I answer putting my hands in my pockets.

"Listen kid I know you've had a rough time dealing with what's happened over the past couple of months, we all have. You've got to let it go, I know it's hard but…."

"You think it's just hard Two-Bit? You have no idea what it's been like to go through what I've been through to see the things I've seen. If you want to help me so damn bad why don't you just do me a favor and stay out of my life, got it." "I couldn't believe I just did that, and to Two-Bit of all people. He was my buddy and I know he was only trying to help me. Maybe I didn't want to be helped, I don't know, I just hate hurting the people I love. The look on Two-bit's face was a mixture of shock and confusion, not even anger. After I had snapped at him I went back into the car and waited cause I knew we would have to be going back to school in about fifteen minutes. I guess Steve must have heard me he came back to the car looked at Two-bit and the talked. When lunch time was over they both got into the car and drove back to school not saying a word. I went to my last two classes thinking about what an awful jerk I was to Two-bit and too everybody as well. I wanted this madness to be over. I wanted Johnny and Dally back to have happy times. But secretly I think I wanted my own life to end.

**Well that was chapter 4 hope you liked it! Sorry it took so long, I'm just getting ready to start college this coming Monday. So I'v had alot to do to get ready. I might try to get chapter 5 up this weekend before school starts! Well please read and review -ladyrose05**


	5. Track Practice &More Anger

**Chapter 5**

**Finally, after so long this chapter is updated! I am sorry it took so long I started college two weeks ago and I have not had time. So let's get on with the story!**

**Pony's P.O.V.**

"I was in Mr. Syme's English class, my last class of the day. I looked up at the clock and it was about a minute until class was over, Mr. Syme's was giving us an assignment to read for homework that night. We were going to start reading Romeo and Juliet, not a bad book. On the bright side, I had brought my grade back up to an "A" in that class. In fact, my report card was shaping up to be real good, Darry was very proud of me. What he didn't know was that I was studying harder then I ever did in my life. Some nights I would stay up all night studying. I knew it wasn't healthy for me to do this, my face was starting to show the tiredness and the dark circles under my eyes but I did my best to hide it and no one seemed to notice so maybe I was doing a good job! I couldn't help myself; to me studying was my only outlet of focus and content on something besides the death of Johnny, Dally, my parents, and the nightmares that continually haunt me in my sleep. I was playing with my pencil when suddenly the bell rang! Yes, I was free! I sprang from my seat, ran out the door, and to my locker to get my books for my homework."

"After I had gotten all my books packed away in my backpack I headed towards the gym to the locker room to change for track practice. As I was changing, I could not help but think of the way I talked to Two-Bit earlier, I was such a jerk to him. I'm so messed up right now I thought to myself. Why do I keep hurting my friends? I kept thinking about things until a voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Hey Pony ready for track practice." I looked up and saw a couple of the guys from my team. "Yeah, I'll be out in a minute." I replied.

I had finished getting ready and was walking outside. Maybe a good lap around the track a couple of times will help me clear my head and I would be able to apologize to Two-bit. He was my buddy and he was only concerned. I had a real good track practice and running around really helped with my anxiety. It came right back in my head though when I saw Darry's truck and realized it was 6:00. I mean I liked it when my brother came to pick me up, not right now cause I knew what he wanted to talk to me about.

I walked up to the truck and got in, Darry smiled at me. "Hey little buddy, how was school and track practice today?"

"It was fine." I said trying my best to smile.

It was quiet for awhile and I was hoping it would last all the way home, boy I wasn't that lucky. The next thing I know Darry started to speak.

"Listen Pone, I know you've had it rough lately I could never imagine what you've been through but I'm really concerned and so is Soda and the rest of the gang. You haven't been eating lately, your tired constantly, and you won't talk to anyone. We want to help you but we can't if you won't open up to us."

"Oh my God here he goes again" I thought why can't people just leave me alone? I turned to him and I really lost it.

"Darry why do you want to get in my business all the time for? It's none of your business how I am or what I do. You wanted me to bring my grades up and I did. You are never happy are you? You just want me to get out of your life don't you? Well I'll tell you what I'll get out of your life and business, if you get the hell out of mine got it."

After I had said that I looked at Darry and the look on his face was priceless. It looked as if I had slapped him in the face. I looked away from him and noticed that we were home. So I got out of the truck, ran up to the house. I ran passed Soda who must of heard me yelling cause his mouth was open and his expression was speechless. I didn't care I ran to my room, slammed the door, laid down on my bed crying ashamed at what I had done to my brother. I just do not know what to do anymore

**So that was it for chapter 5 I hope you like it took me awhile to update I'm sorry about that! Also I wanted to say that I went out and bought the new Outsiders dvd The Outsiders the Complete Novel it's a two disc Dvd that they just released with new scenes it's so much better then the original with these added scenes. So if you haven't got it I suggest you get it if you love the movie and book. Well review like always that's what keep me going peace out**

**ladyrose05**


	6. Darry &Soda

**Chapter 6**

**Well here is another chapter in my story, thanks to all of you who reviewed. I really appreciate it.**

**XAmberx-Yes, you should defiantly get the new Outsiders DVD. It is fantastic!**

After Ponyboy had ran past Soda he went into his room, slammed the door, and Soda could hear crying coming from the other side. He saw Darry walk in the house, take one look at him and the closed door, and then sigh and walk into the kitchen. Soda wasn't sure what to do next he only was outside to catch part of Ponyboy's yelling but he did catch the look on Darry's face and he could tell it was ugly. He was feeling torn in two again by his brothers. These were the times he hated being in the middle. Unsure of what to do and which brother to go to first he decided to talk to Darry and let Pony cry and get the anger out of his system. So he went into the kitchen where he saw Darry just sitting.

"Hey Darry." Soda said trying to act as cheerful as possible. Darry gave a slight nod in return and Soda sat down next to him.

"Darry what's wrong? What happened?" Soda asked as he put his arm on Darry. Darry looked up at him and Soda saw something that never rarely happened Darry was crying. Soda did not even see him cry at their parents funeral he stood strong and firm like always, but to see him cry like this surprised Soda even scared him some.

"Pony hates me, he thinks I hate him. He doesn't want me in his life Soda. My kid brother hates me and thinks I am a monster." Darry said trying to keep fresh tears from welling up in his eyes.

Soda got out of his chair and gave his big brother a tight hug. "No Darry I don't think he hates you. I think Pony is going through a rough time right now in his life with the passing of Johnny and Dally. We don't know what kind of thoughts and things were going on in his head while he was up in the church, or watching Johnny die at the hospital, or watching Dally die crumpled under that street light."

"We all saw Dally die Soda." Darry replied.

"I know we did but Pony is much younger the rest of us. It terrified him seeing two of his friends die in one night. I don't even think he dealt with the grief of mom and dad's passing before all this stuff happened, with the horrible nightmares he has. You gotta remember Darry he's only fourteen years old."

"Soda I know he's fourteen, he's still a baby. That's why I'm hard on him all the time. One little mistake I make can alter his whole life. I love him and I want him to go to school and college. I want what's best for him."

"Darry don't ever think your not doing a good job with Ponyboy. I know if you didn't love or care about him you would have just placed in a boys home without a second thought. I know you are not the kind of brother to do that, you work your ass off and I am proud to have you as a brother. Pony is too, you just need to give him time to get through this. He'll open up and talk to us I am sure of it." Soda said

"Your right, I guess with all the grades Pony brings home and how grown up he acts I forget he is only fourteen. I'll try not to yell at him so much Soda. I want to help him."

"I know you do Darry, I want to too, and Pony will come around you'll see. Do you want me to start setting the table for dinner?" Soda asked giving Darry one of his crazy reckless smiles. Darry could not help but smile back. "Sure little buddy if you want to." When Soda was out of the room, Darry turned to the counter and started preparing dinner.

"I don't see how I do it, hell I'm just a kid myself."

**I hope you like it I know it was a short chapter but I will make a longer one by the end of this week or weekend. If I'm not busy. I'll have more of Pony's thoughts next chapter! well keep reviewing**

**c-ya**

**-ladyrose05**


	7. Pony's Thought's, and an Idea!

**Here is chapter 7 I'm glad you all like my story that really means a lot to me! The chapter will focus mainly on Ponyboy's thoughts then it might lead into the next event that happens. I'm not sure yet. Well enjoy**

**Ponyboy's P.O.V.**

"I can't believe I just did that to Darry, what the hell is wrong with me. He's only trying to help me. As I lay on my bed looking up at the ceiling, I can detect Soda's voice trying to comfort Darry from me hurting him. I feel hot tears scolding down my face. As much as I try to wipe them, away fresh ones form in my eyes again. I turn over, face the window, and look at the moon coming through my window. I think back of the good times when Johnny and Dally were around. Johnny and I would go in the lot and look up at the sky when it was clear and you could see the moon like it is tonight. I don't know why I like the moon and stars so much, it's soothing to me I guess. I can remember being four years old and having a nightmare. I would run to my parents' bedroom, and start crying. Mom would open her eyes, see me crying and say _what's the matter, my little Pony?" _I would just sniffle until she picked me up and put me next to her in the bed. I then felt safe in my mother's arms. The last thing I remember seeing before drifting into sleep was the moon outside their window, and I smiled. God I miss mom and dad so much. Things were so much happier when they were around. I'm doing the same thing tonight looking at the moon as I did when I was four and with my parents. Before I fell asleep I looked up at the moon only this time I wasn't smiling I was crying."

The next morning I woke up, I looked over to my other side and saw Soda softly snoring beside me. He had his arm around me so I had to wriggle free from his grasp. I took a nice hot shower and put on a pair of jeans and t-shirt. I saw that Soda was still sound asleep I smiled a little he works too hard he needs rest, so does Darry. I went into his room and he was sound asleep as well. Looking at him made me think of the memory of last night and the way I yelled at him, I felt so awful. I went into the kitchen and started to prepare breakfast. I made eggs, sausage, bacon, and of course chocolate cake. I wanted to make a good breakfast this morning for my brothers. I felt so bad at the way I treated them.

I was done with breakfast and I had the plates, cups, and food all set out. I was reaching in the refrigerator for the grape jelly for the toast and (Soda loves it with his eggs.) When Soda appeared in the kitchen doorway.

"Mornin" he said. Then he looked at the table at all the food.

"Golly Pony, did you make all this it looks like a feast?"

"Sure did." I replied. Not long after that, Darry stood in the doorway. He looked at all the food on the table and just smiled me. After that, we all sat down and started eating. Everything was silent for along time before I saw Darry give Soda a look and he began to speak.

"You know guys I was thinking today's Saturday and I've actually got the day off and I was figurin we could do something today, you know like we used too. What do you guys think?" Darry asked looking at me and Soda.

"I think that is a great idea. We all need to get out of the house I've got the day off too. What do you think Pony?" Soda said looking at me and smiling that reckless grin of his. I also noticed that Darry was looking in my direction with a look of hope in his eyes.

"Sure, I don't see why not." I replied and the look on my brothers faces were as if you told them they won a million dollars. They were so happy. Who knows this day could be great. I know they want to help me and I've just been pushing them away. Maybe I do need help. I don't know anymore."

**So I hope you liked this chapter! I don't know when the next update will be because I'm swamped right now with college work. But I will update as soon as I can.**

**xAmberx- You can e-mail me at my e-mail address it is posted at my profile. I will let you more about the new Outsiders dvd Cause I have a lot to tell you and I don't want to take up space on my story. So feel free to e-mail me.**

**c-ya**

**ladyrose05**


	8. Brothers Day Out, and Pony's Confession

**Well here is the long awaited chapter 8. Again thanks to all who reviewed, you don't how much it helps me. I appreciate it greatly. Well enough with my blabbing and on with the story!**

**Ponyboy's P.O.V**

"I wake up the next morning with the sun shining on my face. I turn over and notice that Soda's side is empty, he must already be up good I don't have to do the dishes. I thought to myself with a smile. Still groggy eyed I dragged myself out of bed and went into the bathroom. I took a nice warm shower it really relaxed my muscles which felt like they were all bent out of shape after yet another rough night I had of tossing and turning trying to escape the nightmares that continually haunt my mind. No, I wouldn't think about bad things today. Today was going to be a good day out with my brothers I told myself and tried to block it out of my mind as much as I could with a good thought, hell who am I kidding I haven't had a good thought in a long time. I don't know what it means to have happiness anymore. I quickly put on a pair of jeans and a red shirt. I went to the bathroom and combed my still bleached blonde hair back and put some grease on it. After giving myself the once over in the mirror I headed to the kitchen.

When I came into the kitchen I seen Soda and Darry eating and talking. They stopped when they saw me come in.

"Good morning Pony are you hungry?" Darry said smiling and getting up to get me a plate.

"Yes, I am thank you." " I said I knew I wouldn't eat a full plate but I was kinda hungry since I didn't eat the day before."

"Well, I'm glad that sleeping beauty is up and stirring." Soda said laughing with the reckless grin that can always make me smile no matter what mood I'm in. I playfully hit him on the back of the head as I sat down at the table. Darry handed me my plate and chocolate milk and then took his seat.

"What do you guys feel like doing today?" Darry asked me and Soda.

"I don't really care." "How about you Pony"? Soda asked.

"I don't care." I said.

"Well I heard they were having a baseball game today. How would like to start off the day by going to a baseball game." Darry asked.

I think that sounds great." Soda said excitely.

"Pony what do you think about it." Darry asked turning to me.

"I think it would be great." I said. I was excited about it I hadn't been to a baseball game with my brothers in a long time.

"Okay Darry said excitedly "let's go"

"We all piled into the truck and made our way to the stadium. The baseball game was so much fun. Darry, Soda, and I had a blast goofing off and playing around. Soda even caught a homerun. After the game ended we went to the Dingo to get some lunch.

"Golly that game was so cool." Soda commented taking a bite of his hamburger.

"Yeah, I still can't believe you caught a homerun ball Soda." That was cool! I said.

"I know." Soda agreed. "Hey Darry how did you get those good seats anyway?" Soda asked.

"I was wondering the same thing too. Cause those seats we had at the game were cool third roll center. We could barely have enough money to support ourselves and Darry and Soda are busting their asses to put food on the table. How could Darry afford those great seats."

"I knew that we needed to spend a day out together. So a couple months ago, I would save money here and there until I got enough money. So that's how I got it I wanted to spend a day with my brothers." Darry explained smiling.

Me and Soda just exchanged a look and then smiled and finished our lunches. It was getting dark out and we decided to take in a movie at the Nightly Double. Which surprised me because my brothers are not movie crazy like I am. Actually the movie wasn't half bad, not just because it had Paul Newman in it. We all enjoyed the movie which was a first, we all talked and laughed about our favorite parts.

After the movie we all went to the park to walk around and look at the stars. We all sat on the ground and looked up at the sky admiring how clear and clean the night was. I sat there for a long time and then the uneasiness started to settle inside of me. I began to have flashbacks of three months ago. Johnny killing the Soc, hiding in the church, the fire, and Johnny and Dally dieing. It got so bad, the images in my head that I just couldn't take it anymore, I needed to get away. All of a sudden I got up and I ran tears streaming down my face. I could here Darry and Soda vaguely calling my name in the background, but I didn't hear them. I finally got so exhausted that I just fell to the ground and cried. I felt arms around me and I heard Soda say.

"Hey there little buddy take it easy, your okay."

I cried a little more and I felt Darry put his arm on my shoulder.

"Pony, your scaring us, what's the matter?"

I calmed down enough to start saying words. "I can't take it anymore Darry, Soda I didn't tell you this but for the last three months I've been a mess, I haven't eaten, slept, or done much of anything in a long time. I keep thinking about Johnny and Dally dieing and I blame myself for it. That's why I have nightmares so much and that's why I don't sleep I try to escape the world of my dreams. I didn't tell you guys this cause I figured you have enough on your plates as it is and I didn't want to burden you.

By this time I looked at both of my brothers and they were crying even Darry before he wrapped me in another tight hug.

"Oh Pony why didn't you tell us this before. We are your brothers we love you and we want to help you as much as we can. We don't want to be shut out of our lives and when your unhappy we're unhappy."

Soda added "Yeah Pone why didn't you tell us before that you were so unhappy."

"I don't know" I said in between cries. "I don't think I know how to be happy anymore and I need help." "Please help me." I said before I laid down in Darry's lap and cried. Darry was shocked all he did was hold me and stroke my hair, while Soda said comforting words. I just cried my heart out.

**Well hoped you liked it. I worked extra hard on this one. So please review and see ya next chapter!**

**Peace Out**

**ladyrose05**


	9. Crying, Talking, and Getting Help

**Well again thanks to all who reviewed! It means so much to me you will never know. Well here is chapter 9. Oh yeah I know I haven't put a disclaimer on this since I started. I know that the very talented S.E. Hinton wrote the wonderful story The Outsiders. I'm just a fan.**

**Chapter 9**

**Pony's P.O.V.**

"After I had confessed to my brothers what was happening to me they didn't say much of anything. They just held me as I sat there and cried in Darry's lap. After what seemed like an eternity I stopped crying and we all got up and headed to the truck. I must of fallen asleep on the way home cause when the truck stopped I felt Darry pick me up and carry me into the house. He must have laid me down in my bed too. Man, once I felt the softness of the pillow I drifted off into a much deeper sleep then I had been."

After Darry had carried Pony to his bed he covered him up and kissed his forehead. "Goodnight little buddy." He whispered this before walking toward the door. Before closing the door Darry took one last look at his baby brother sleeping. Tears welled up in his eyes as he quietly shut the door. When he walked into the room he saw Soda sitting there, tears streaming down his face as he looked at Darry.

"What's wrong Pepsi Cola?" Darry asked as he went to sit on the couch next to Soda and put his arm around him. Deep down he was feeling the same way Soda was and felt like crying too.

"Oh Darry how could we not of known what was wrong with Pony?" All this time his weight has plummeted from not eating, he has big dark bolded circles under his eyes from lack of sleep, and he's looking paler and paler everyday. I want to help my brother, I don't want him to be alone and miserable. I want Pony to be the same quiet, deep, smart kid who looked at sunsets and sunrises and loved to help people. He is no ordinary greaser he's one of a kind. We can't take a risk of losing him Darry. We've already lost too many people and I won't let Pony be next. Why do things have to be so damn difficult for us while the Socs have it made?" Soda angrily asked his brother before breaking down in tears again.

Darry who was shocked at his brother's anger just held him as he cried. He thought the same thing. Pony was such a good kid never really got into trouble but trouble somehow always found him. He wanted to help Pony as much as he could and be his support. He wanted his brother back to the way he was so carefree. Darry looked down at his brother and calmed him down.

"Shh Soda, it will be alright I know just how you feel. I want our brother back to the way he was too. We're gonna help him, he needs us and we're not going to let him down."

"Darry, what should we do"? Soda asked. He stopped crying but you could still see tears in his eyes.

"I'm not really sure right now little buddy, but I know we have to help Pony and fast. Why don't you let me worry about that right now and go get some sleep, I'll talk to you in the morning okay." Darry said cracking a smile.

"Okay Darry," Soda said smiling back as he got up and headed towards the room he shared with Pony.

"Darry"? Soda said turning back to look at his brother.

"Yeah what is it?" Darry asked.

"Well I wanted you to know that you are a good big brother and me and Pony love you very much." Soda said smiling.

Darry smiled at the comment. At least he was doing something right. "I love you guys too very much, and don't worry we'll get things straightened out. Now goodnight and get some good rest."

"I will Darry goodnight." Soda said before going to his room and closing the door.

When Soda had gone to bed Darry sighed and pulled out a phonebook. He picked up the phone and started dialing help hotlines to get some help for his poor little brother. He was going to help him no matter what it took.

**Well I hoped you enjoyed it! I know it was on the short side but the next chapter will be longer I promise! Well do what you always do review! -ladyrose05**


	10. A therapy Session, Evil Dr Sharp

**Here is another installment of my story. I know the last chapter was short but I plan to make this longer. So for a recap Pony breaks and confesses to Darry and Soda that he needs help. So let's find out what happens now.**

**The Next Morning**

Soda woke up the next morning and saw that Pony was still sleeping and holding on tightly to his arm. He smiled down at his baby brother, ruffled his hair, and quietly got out of bed. After he showered and got changed he walked into the kitchen and started making breakfast. Halfway through making breakfast he heard the front door open and close, he looked around thinking it would be Steve or Twobit but to his surprise it was Darry that came through the front door.

"Darry, I thought you were sleeping, where have you been all morning?" Soda asked anxiously.

"Hey Soda, well I was up half the night looking up phone numbers in the phone book and I found a place where we can take Pony to get him some help, I left the house at 7:00 this morning and I've been at that place setting up an appointment for him after school this afternoon." Darry explained.

"Well that's good, I'm glad we're going to get him some help. I'm going to ask my boss if I can take the day off and go with you guys." Soda said handing Darry some breakfast.

"Are you sure you want to do that little buddy"? Darry asked. "I can take Pony down myself and…"

"No!" Soda said cutting him off. "I want to be with my little brother, besides if I tell the boss I'll work overtime he'll let me. Steve can also cover for me if it's a crisis no problem."

"Alright little buddy you don't have to get so testy. I understand you want to be with Pony through this."

"Through what" A voice cut off Darry's other thoughts he turned around and saw Ponyboy in the doorway.

"Good morning Pony." Soda said "come and have some breakfast." Pony sat down in a chair while Soda handed him a plate.

"Good morning Ponyboy." Darry said smiling at Pony.

"Mornin Darry." Pony said yawning. "Hey, what were you telling Soda about getting me through something."

"Well that's what I want to talk to you about. I have been downtown all morning making you an appointment?"

"What kind of appointment?" Pony asked.

"I made an appointment for you after school to go see a Psychologist." Darry explained.

"I knew it you think I'm crazy don't you, you want to have me committed in an asylum somewhere." Ponyboy screamed.

"Calm down Pony, it's nothing like that; me and Soda are trying to get you the help you need. Twobit came over while you were in school and told us how you yelled at him. He's worried about you Pony, we all are." Darry explained.

Pony then stood up. "Well you know what I don't need help. I should of never told you what was going on with me. I knew you'd think I was a nut job. I'm not going to that appointment. So you can just leave me alone. Nothing you can say or do is going to get me to go this afternoon and that's final Ponyboy yelled."

**The No More Blues Building 3:30 P.M.**

"I can't believe you actually got me to come here." Ponyboy said stepping out of the truck with Darry and Soda in tow. "Look even the name of the building is phony, more like going to a jazz night club then helping depressed people." Ponyboy said skeptically. Deep down inside he was afraid, what if he was crazy.

"Oh, come on Pony, we're behind you 100." Soda said slinging an arm around him and giving him a goofy grin. Ponyboy had to smile back; Soda could make any bad situation happy.

So the three brothers walked up the steps, into the building and on the elevator. They went up four floors and down a hallway that said.

**Doctor Sharp M.D.**

Darry went up to receptionist desk and the lady smiled at him.

"Yes, how may I help you"?

"Hello, I'm Darryl Curtis I had made an appointment for my little brother Ponyboy Curtis for this afternoon.

"Oh yes Ponyboy we've been expecting you. Here Mr. Curtis if you could take these forms and fill them out the doctor will be with Ponyboy shortly." The receptionist smiled as she gave the forms to Darry. Ponyboy had an odd feeling about the office, to put it short it gave him the creeps. So they went to sit down for a couple of minutes. A short bald headed man with a white coat and glasses came out from the back; he went up to the Curtis brothers.

"Which one of you is Ponyboy?" The doctor asked.

"This is Ponyboy." Darry said "I'm Darryl his oldest brother and this is Sodapop his other brother.

"Well, I'm Dr. Sharp; it is nice meeting you all." He said extended his hand and everyone shook it.

"Well Ponyboy, are you ready to come back?"

Ponyboy looked at Darry a little frightened Darry gave him an "it's okay" grin and Ponyboy got up and followed Dr. Sharp.

They went down a long hallway until they came to a door. Dr. Sharp opened the door and Ponyboy went inside.

"Well Ponyboy have a seat." Dr. Sharp said as he was going to sit down at his desk. Ponyboy sat down in a nice big chair.

"Now Ponyboy I'm going to ask you some questions is that alright?" Dr. Sharp asked with a pen and paper in his hand.

"Yeah, I guess it's alright." Ponyboy replied.

"**Okay have you ever tried drugs?"**

"**No" Ponyboy said he knew he smoked cigarettes but he knew that's not what he was talking about.**

"**Have you ever tried alcohol?"**

"**No, Ponyboy said again.**

"**Have you ever tried to hurt yourself or others?"**

"**No, I've thought about cutting myself or taking my life in some way but no I've never hurt anyone else physically."**

"**When did the bad thoughts in your head begin?" Dr. Sharp asked**

"**It started very little when my parents first died but it got worse when I lost two of my friends about three months ago." Ponyboy answered. He noticed that Dr. Sharp was writing a lot of things on that piece of paper.**

"**Would you say that would be your guilty conscience?" Dr. Sharp asked eyeing Ponyboy.**

"**Excuse me" Ponyboy asked confused**

"**Well wouldn't you say that the reason you're having problems is that your mind is not letting you deal with the fact you killed them."**

**Now Ponyboy was pissed and he leaped up out of the chair. "What kind of person do you think you are? Why do you think of would kill my own friends. Your no doctor, you're a weird sick twisted person who wants people who are depressed to think it is their fault they are like that."** Ponyboy then ran out of the office and into the waiting room, Darry and Soda saw him with tears in his eyes.

"Pony, what's wrong"? Darry asked but Ponyboy ran out the door.

"What's wrong with him, what did you do"? Darry asked Dr. Sharp angrily.

"Nothing I was just telling Ponyboy that the reason he's feeling so depressed was because he was the one who killed his friends."

"You said what"? Soda asked him.

"I think your brother is crazy and he needs to get help." Dr. Sharp insisted.

"Let me tell you something Dr. Sharp." Darry started "My brother is not crazy I can't

believe I took him here. Pony is very sane. The only one who's crazy is you. The only thing I will be doing is not taking Pony here anymore." Darry and Soda then walked out of the office and slammed the door behind them.

Darry and Soda made their way through the hallways looking for their poor little brother.

"I can't believe that crazy doctor said those things to Pony." Soda said angrily.

"I know, I can't believe it either." Darry agreed he was still seething with anger.

"Now what are we going to do?" Soda asked

"One thing's for sure I'm not taking Pony back to that quack of a doctor. I'll just find him someone better. First thing's first we have to find Ponyboy."

"Right." Soda agreed

Darry and Soda went down the elevator to the first floor and they finally found Ponyboy curled up into a tiny ball, crying.

"Ponyboy!" Darry and Soda both said and Ponyboy looked up at them with tears streaming down his face.

**Well that's it for chapter 10. I hope it's long enough for ya! Well keep reviewing that's what really keep me going! So until next time c-ya later.**


	11. Dr Heart and a Startling Discovery

**Chapter 11**

**Thanks to all who reviewed you make me feel good about my stories. Well enough of my babbling and on with the story.**

**The Curtis House **

They had just gotten home and went into the house. Ponyboy went right to his room and shut the door. He hadn't spoken to neither Soda nor Darry; he was very upset over the day's events. Darry just looked at his closed door and sighed. He walked into the kitchen to start dinner, Soda was right behind him.

"Listen Dar it wasn't your fault, you didn't know that guy was a quack." Soda said trying to comfort his brother.

"I can't believe I'm so stupid, I try to get Pony some help when he really needs it and I just made it worse and Pony hates me even more." Darry said with his head on the counter.

"Pony does not hate you he knows that you were trying your best to help him, you want to help him I do to. That doctor shouldn't have said anything to Pony about him being crazy. I don't think he was a real doctor." Soda said angrily reliving on the memory of what that doctor had told him earlier.

"Well whatever he was he shouldn't have said those things to my little brother. I will find another psychiatrist and I will get Pony some help." Darry said determined.

"I know you will." Soda said grinning at him and Darry couldn't help but grin back. It felt good to smile on this awful day. Now if only he could get Pony to smile again, the family would be fine.

"Well I'm going to start dinner." Darry said.

"Okay call me when it's ready." Soda said going to the living room and turning on the T.V.

**Meanwhile in Pony's Room**

Pony was sitting at his desk trying to concentrate on his homework. He just couldn't do it, his mind kept flooding with memories of that awful Doctor and the words he had said.

"I can't believe Darry took me to that awful place." He finally sat his books down and laid down on his bed deep in thought. "There was something really wrong with that doctor really messed up in the head." Pony's thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Come in"

It was Darry; he came to Pony's bed and sat down. "Hey Pone, are you hungry?"

"No" came Pony's reply he sounded colder then he wanted to but he was still mad at Darry.

"Listen Pony, I'm so sorry that I took you to that awful place. I didn't know that doctor would say something like that to you, most doctors wouldn't. There was something defiantly something not right about Dr. Sharp.

"Pony look at me please." Darry said bringing Pony's face to look at him. "I feel really bad that you had to go through that. I know you are going through a tough time right now, but you are not crazy."

Darry looked at Pony tears were welling up in his eyes.

"How could you let that doctor talk to me like that? Tell me that I was crazy and tell me that I was the reason for the deaths of Johnny and Dally." Pony stopped there and broke down into tears. Darry was absolutely shocked. He couldn't believe that someone told Pony he was responsible for the deaths, this made Darry even angrier. He took Pony and held him in his arms.

"Shh it's okay honey, no matter what anyone says you are not responsible for the deaths of Johnny and Dally."

Pony just cried and Darry held him.

"What is wrong with me Darry?" Pony asked he was calmed down enough to look at him.

"Nothing is wrong with you Pony. You're just going through a depression that's all and with help, you'll be fine." Darry said giving Pony a smile.

"I don't know if I should get help." Pony said.

"Pone if you're worried about getting another doctor like doctor Sharp don't worry you won't. I'll make sure of that." Darry said.

"Will you go back with me when we go to another doctor?" Pony said kind of quiet. He didn't want to sound like a baby, he couldn't help it.

"Of course little buddy I'd be glad to go with you. So are you ready to give it another try." Darry said smiling.

"Yeah, I guess." Ponyboy said smiling. "I think I'm getting hungry now."

"I was hoping you would say that." Darry said and they both got up and headed to the table to eat.

**A Week Later**

Darry, Ponyboy, and Soda were again standing in front of another tall building.

"You okay Pony?" Soda asked.

"Yeah, I'm alright." Pony said trying to smile, but deep down he was real anxious.

"Don't worry we're right behind you little buddy." Darry said putting an arm on his shoulder and Ponyboy smiled.

When they got into the building they went up the elevator to the sixth floor and went to the room number 314. When Ponyboy stepped into the office the room put him right at ease. Dr. Sharp's office put shivers down his spine. Darry went up to Receptionist's desk to fill out all of Ponyboy's information. Moments later Ponyboy heard his name called. He looked up and saw a very slim woman with dark curly almost red hair, blue-green eyes, and a smile that reminded him of his mother's. When she came up to him she asked.

"Are you Ponyboy Curtis?" Her smile made her eyes shine.

"Yes" Ponyboy said shaking her hand.

"Hello, my name is Dr. Heart and it is very nice to meet you, you have such a unique name."

"Thank –you." Ponyboy said smiling.

"Well if you'll just follow me this way." Dr. Sharp started to say but she noticed something in Ponyboy's eyes.

"Is there something wrong Ponyboy?" She asked concerned.

"Nothing really I was just wondering if my brothers could go with me?" Ponyboy asked.

Dr. Heart then noticed Darry and Soda behind them. "Oh of course they can come back, no problem." Dr. Sharp said laughing.

Darry and Soda extended their hands and introduced themselves.

"Wow you have some very unique names, Darry you must of made the appointment, correct?" Dr. Sharp asked.

"Yes I did." Darry replied.

"Well now that were all introduced let's go back to my office shall we." Dr. Sharp said smiling. When they got to her office Darry, Soda, and Ponyboy all sat in three chairs and Dr. Sharp sat at her desk.

"Now before we get started there is matter I'd like to discuss. "Ponyboy you're brother Darry tells me that you went to another office of a Dr. Sharp I presume?" Dr. Heart asked.

"Yes ma'am." Ponyboy replied

"I also understand that he said things to you that were very unkind, correct."

"Yes." Ponyboy said again wondering what she was getting at.

Then Dr. Heart pulled a paper out and put it on her desk. "Look at the headline." She said.

So Ponyboy, Darry, and Soda all looked at the headline with shocked looks on their faces as the headline they saw read.

"**Local Man Taken into Custody after Pretending to be Physiatrist Dr. Sharp at Local Office! **

**Well hope you liked it and keep reviewing Your reviews keep me alive and kicking!**


	12. Ponyboy's Progress

**Thanks to all of you who have reviewed so far. I finally hit the 50 review mark! You don't know how happy that makes me. Thank you especially to Curtisbrothersfan and Twilight of Fate for catching my grammar error. Sorry about that I guess I get to typing and don't think. Thanks a lot! Now let's get on with chapter 12.**

**Chapter 12**

It had been two weeks since Ponyboy had stepped into Dr. Heart's office and he's starting to get the feeling of what it's like to be happy again. He was glad that the evil Dr. Sharp was arrested he didn't need to be helping patients anyway. Dr. Heart was way different she was calm and patient. When he went to see her twice a week she would always greet him with a big smile and ask him how he was. Through the session he would tell her what was making him unhappy and she would listen intently like she really cared. On some days he really didn't want to talk. Dr. Heart completely understood that and instead of pressing him about it she would talk about something else. It really helped Ponyboy to have a doctor like Dr. Heart to talk to when things were bugging him. He reminded him of his mother. She also reminded him of Sodapop the way she listened. She was a Sodapop but in a girl form.

**Ponyboy's P.O.V.**

"Well, I just got back from another session with Dr. Heart. We talked a lot today I opened up and told her about my parents, Johnny, and Dally and how they were important in my life. I was really sad when they died. She listened closely occasionally nodding her head in response of what I was saying. Then she told me her thoughts on the matter. I feel comfortable talking to her. She doesn't think I'm a screwed up kid and she told me to stop telling myself that I was to blame for Johnny's death because I wasn't. I don't always tell her about the bad things. She asked me what my hobbies are and what I like to do for fun. I told her I like school, hanging out with my buddies, sunsets and sunrises, and that I like to write."

"I like sunsets and sunrises too." Dr. Sharp commented smiling. "Ponyboy did you say you like to write too?"

"Yes I do, why do you ask?" I asked her.

She went over to her shelf and pulled out a notebook and gave it to me.

"Well when I was your age when I would get mad, sad, or even happy. I would sit down and write my thoughts from the day. I would like you to take this notebook and try it. It might help you discover writing skills and help you figure out who you are as a person. It sure helped me." She said smiling. I took it from her and smiled back. "Usually I wouldn't do that for someone but who knows it might help me.

"Ponyboy, you know you can call me anytime to talk right?" Dr. Heart asked.

"Yes, I know." I said getting up because the session was over.

"Well, Ponyboy I'll see you next week goodbye." Dr. Heart said.

"Goodbye Dr. Heart." I said and walked out the door.

"Well that was what my session was about today. Now if you'll excuse me I have to write in my journal."

**Darry's P.O.V.**

"I can't believe what two weeks of seeing Dr. Heart has changed Ponyboy so much. He is slowly getting back to the way he was before all this stuff happened. He's been eating a lot more and gaining a little bit of his weight back. He's still doing well in school and getting good grades. He's not completely healed but he's not to far from being that way. I'm very proud of my brother and his progress!"

**Soda's P.O.V.**

"Golly I can't believe how much Pony is looking and doing better for himself. He talks to us more now then he used to. His appetite is starting to come back, and he's not having as many nightmares. Talking to Dr. Heart is helping him out so much. I thank her for helping my little brother get on track. He's going to be back to the old Pony in no time." I'm so very proud of my little Pony."

**So that was chapter 12. I know it was a little on the short side. I hope you like it! Now I need your help I'm having writer's block with what to do with the rest of the story so ideas are welcome! C-ya later**


	13. Pony impoving

**Here is the long awaited Chapter 13. Thanks to all the reviewers who gave me suggestions and waited so patiently for me to update. With College and me getting a job I haven't had time to update but I would never forget about my faithful reviewers. So for your reading pleasure here is chapter 13.**

**Pony's POV**

"It has been about a month since I first started seeing Dr. Heart, my life has been able to get better each day. Of course I still have off days where I think about Johnny and Dallas and I feel like I was still to blame for their death. I open up to Dr. Heart and tell her about these feelings I think it was two weeks now that I told her about it."

_Flashback Dr. Heart's Office two weeks ago:_

"Well Pony how are we feeling today"? Dr. Heart asked from her desk smiling as always.

"I've been kind of sad lately Dr. Heart." Ponyboy said looking down at his shoes.

"Do you want to talk about it Pony?" Dr. Heart asked concerned. Ponyboy still looked down like he was ashamed because he felt like he was making progress coming here and, now he was in a slump again.

"You don't have to be ashamed about it Pony whatever's bothering you, you can tell me. I know you've been doing well but you know to heal completely you have to let out all your feelings the good and the bad. I'm not going to judge you and whatever you say will be held in complete confidence between us. Do you understand Pony?" Dr. Heart said kindly.

"I trust you Dr. Heart it's just that lately I've been thinking about my friends Johnny and Dallas you know the ones I told you about who died 4 months ago. Well I've just been in that train of though where I feel as though I had something to do with their deaths."

Dr. Heart who had been listening to Pony intently nodded and began to speak. "It's completely normal for you Pony to have those feelings because of how you witnessed them die. But you must understand that's it not your fault at all. Hearing you tell me about how you lost your parents in that tragic auto accident and how your friend Johnny was badly burned in that fire and how right after that your other friend Dallas died from a gunshot wound and you had no time to get over the loss of one person that another happened. That would be a lot of pain for anyone to handle and come out of it strong. You know what I've noticed out of you Pony by working with you and talking to you?" Dr. Heart asked.

"What" Pony asked shaking his head waiting for an answer?

"I've noticed that you are a very strong willed person." Dr. Heart answered with a smile.

"What do you mean?" Pony asked tilting his head in confusion."

"I mean that just by me listening to you talk I can tell you're a very smart deep young man I can see how you get all those good grades." Dr. Heart said and Ponyboy blushed and held back a smile as Dr. Heart continued.

"I've worked with a lot of people just like you but the only difference is you can take the pain and they couldn't.

"You really think so Dr. Heart?" Pony asked amazed at how well she understood him.

"Yes without a doubt I do that's where the strength comes in. The only problem you have Ponyboy is hiding your feelings instead of letting them out. You use your body as a bottle that you keep all your feelings inside where they build up over time until you can't take anymore and that's where the nightmares come in. It's your conscious playing these feelings out in dream form." Dr. Heart explained.

Ponyboy sat there amazed "Dr. Heart is that the reasons for my dreams and my form of depression?" Ponyboy asked.

"Yes, that's exactly why." Dr. Heart said.

"You mean, I'm not a crazy person?" Ponyboy asked.

Dr. Heart laughed at Ponyboy's expression but then turned serious. "Ponyboy by no means are you crazy. I know that Dr. Sharp told you that but we know he turned out to be a con artist right?"

"Yeah," Ponyboy nodded in agreement.

"Well there you go. Ponyboy the reason I had you keep the journal was because I wanted you to practice writing and expressing your feelings, since you were going to be a writer. How did you feel writing your feelings down as you felt them?" Dr. Heart asked.

Pony thought for a moment and then said "It made me feel better actually." Ponyboy smiled.

"See I told you it would work. Now you need to express your feelings vocally it will help you get through your problems." Dr. Heart said smiling. "I know it will be hard at first but it will make you feel better about yourself." Ponyboy smiled at her and Dr. Heart looked at her watch and noticed the time. "Well its 5:00 our session is up Ponyboy." Dr. Heart said.

"Aw already" Ponyboy said groaning.

"Yes, unfortunately but you can see me same time same place next week." Dr Heart said smiling.

"Well, I'll see you later Dr. Heart." Ponyboy said as he was getting up. "Oh, Dr. Heart did you want to see my composition I wrote for my English class?" Ponyboy asked.

"Oh yes I almost forgot to ask you for it. Are you sure you want me to read it?" Dr. Heart asked taking the composition from his hand.

"Usually I don't let people read my writing because I think they won't understand what I'm trying to say. But I think you know me well enough." Ponyboy said smiling.

"Thank you Ponyboy." Dr. Heart said smiling at the compliment.

"Well, I better be going, Darry's probably waiting for me, see you next session." Ponyboy said walking to the door

"See you Ponyboy." Dr. Heart said smiling.

_End of Flashback_

**Pony's P.O.V.**

"So that's what last session with Dr. Heart was like. She is really starting to helping me understand the person I really am and I feel better about it. I'm starting to get along with my brothers more and the gang, I apologized to Two- Bit about snapping at him and he completely understood. Right now I'm going to see a movie at the movie house. Can you believe it? I haven't seen a movie in a long time, you know who's idea it was Darry's. He insisted that I go and that he would pick me up. So here I am walking inside the movie house to see the new Paul Newman movie (I like his movies so much!) I walk inside and take a seat. As the lights start to dim I notice this very attractive girl come up to me I smiled.

"Is this seat taken?" She asked.

I shook my head and she sat down. She was so pretty she had blonde hair and blue green eyes that sparkled every time she smiled. I introduced myself.

"My name is Ponyboy. Nice to meet you." She looked at me and smiled and said my name is Courtney Brown I think I've seen you around school.

"Oh Yeah I said a little confused.

"Yeah, I'm in your English and Science class."

"Then it dawned on me. Yeah I remember you had the beautiful poem in Mr. Syme's class the other day.

She kinda smiled and I could tell she was blushing. "You really think so." She asked.

"Yes, I do." I said and I meant it.

"So how do you like it at Will Rogers High?" I asked.

"Well It's only been my first week and no one's really showed me around." She said.

"Oh, Well how about Monday I can show you around if you like?" I was kinda nervous at her response cause she looked the Socy type.

"I'd like that a lot thank you Ponyboy." She said and smiled at me.

"I smiled back at her and we both settled down for the movie, I think I was starting to like Courtney."

**Well hope you like it and please review! Your reviews keep me going!**


	14. Pony, Courtney going home soon in love

**Here is chapter 14 finally Ponyboy has met a girl named Courtney and they really seem to be hitting it off. Let's find out what happens**

**Pony's P.O.V.**

"Well the Paul Newman movie was good not that I watched it all the way through. I kept stealing glances at Courtney and she kept stealing glances at me. All throughout the movie we would stare at each other and look away, it was a great night."

As Ponyboy and Courtney got up from their seats and out to the lobby Ponyboy was the first to speak.

"Great movie, don't you think?" Courtney looked at him and smiled "Yes, it was a great movie!"

There was a moment of silence and then Ponyboy asked. "Would you like me to walk you home?" He was nervous he had to keep his hands in his pockets because they were sweating something awful. She looked at him for a moment and blushed.

"Sure, I'd love for you to walk me home." Ponyboy smiled back at her. As they made their way outside Ponyboy noticed Darry's truck.

"Would you excuse me for a moment there is someone I need to talk to." Ponyboy said and Courtney smiled and said "okay."

Ponyboy made his way to the truck and Darry said. "Hey kiddo how was the movie?" Ponyboy looked at him and said. "It was good."

"Well, are you ready to go?" Darry asked. Ponyboy looked at him nervous.

"Um, Darry would you mind if I didn't go home with you. There is this girl I met at the movies her name is Courtney and I offered to walk her home."

Darry looked at his brother shocked and amused at the same time and the he noticed a girl standing on the sidewalk. "Is that her?" He asked Ponyboy.

"Yeah." Ponyboy answered with a big smile on his face.

"Are you sure you two don't want to ride with me in…

"Yes, I'm sure." Ponyboy cut him off. "We'll be just fine walking home and I'll be home by curfew." Ponyboy was getting flushed and Darry couldn't help but laugh. "Okay, okay little buddy settle down, I was only offering." Darry said while laughing.

"I'll see you at home." Ponyboy said he was a little mad.

"Alright, I'll see you at home." Darry said smiling before pulling away.

"Who was that?" Courtney asked when Ponyboy walked back up to her.

"That was my oldest brother Darry." Ponyboy said as they started to walk in the direction of Courtney's house.

"You have another brother?" Courtney asked.

"Yeah, his name's Sodapop."

"Wow that's a unique name but I like yours better." Courtney smiled and Ponyboy felt his face get hot again.

"Yeah my parents were very unique people." Ponyboy said.

"Were you mean they died?" Courtney asked.

"Yeah in an auto accident about eleven months back." Ponyboy said kind of sadly.

"Oh, I'm sorry for bringing it up." Courtney said. She didn't mean to bring up sad memories for him. Ponyboy noticed this and said "Courtney you don't have to be sorry about it. I miss them but I get better with each day." Ponyboy liked her even more because she showed she really cares about his feelings and he liked that in a girl.

"So what made you decide to move here to Tulsa?" Ponyboy asked.

"My family moved here from the Southern part of Indiana. My dad got a new job with better pay working at the Steel Mill down here." Courtney said.

"Do you have any brothers or sisters?" Ponyboy asked.

"No, I'm an only child I've always wanted a brother or sister though." Courtney replied with a sigh.

"Well, if it makes you feel better you can have one of my brothers." Ponyboy said laughing.

"Your brothers sound really great, I wouldn't mind having one." Courtney said laughing along with Ponyboy.

After they stopped for a minute Courtney turned towards Pony. "Um, Pony could I ask you a question?" Ponyboy turned towards her. "Sure what's on your mind?"

"Well, I've heard around school the differences between Greasers and Socs and I was just wondering are you a Greaser?"

"Um yes I am." Ponyboy admitted with his head down he sometimes hated to admit he was a Greaser to girls cause they would turn away from him.

"I'll understand if you don't want a filthy greaser walking you home." Courtney could see the expression in his face and immediately felt bad.

"Oh, I'm sorry Pony for making you feel bad it's just the reputation that I heard about Greasers at school was that they were mean and nasty and caused nothing but trouble."

"That is our reputation Courtney being branded as troublemakers." Ponyboy said.

"Not you I can tell your not a troublemaker in fact I think you are very bright and sensitive." Courtney complimented and Ponyboy felt his ears and cheeks redden he was glad it was dark out.

"Well you know what I thought you were when I first saw you in class?" Ponyboy asked.

"What." Courtney replied.

"I thought you were a Soc I've seen you around school a couple a times and after I heard your poem I wanted to compliment you on it. But at our school you don't see a Greaser and Soc talking." Ponyboy admitted.

"People have said that I'm a Soc around school and stuff but the Socs that I've seen are snobby and I'm not that way I'm just shy and quiet. I guess you could say my parents are rich since my dad owns a chain of steel mills, but I don't flaunt my money like the kids at school do. I wasn't raised that way my parents are very open-minded and they like people for what's on the inside not outside, I'm the same way." Courtney replied honestly.

Ponyboy was just amazed he has never met a girl like Courtney who would be categorized as a Soc but liked everybody. She was too amazing for words.

"So would I be called a Soc around here?" Courtney said snapping Ponyboy out of his thoughts.

"Yeah, I'm afraid so." Ponyboy said

"Well even if it's wrong to be a friend with you just because you're a greaser is stupid I'm going to be friends with you anyway, I don't care what the others think." Courtney said with pride. Pony just smiled at her.

"Well, we're here!" Courtney said snapping Pony out of his thoughts once again.

They walked up to the porch and Courtney went to her door. "Thank-you for walking me home and keeping me company Ponyboy." Courtney said smiling.

"Your welcome." Ponyboy said and the next thing he knew Courtney kissed him on the cheek. Well gotta go your still going to show me around Monday right?" Courtney asked.

"Huh, yes I will." Ponyboy said in a daze.

"Alright then Goodnight Ponyboy."

"Goodnight Courtney." Ponyboy said smiling at her. Courtney smiled back and closed the door. Ponyboy came down the steps when he noticed a very familiar truck he walked up to it.

"Darry what are you doing here? Did you follow me the whole way?" Pony asked very annoyed.

"Well, I just wanted to see where you were taking your girlfriend." Darry laughed.

Pony gave him a mean look. "I'm sorry Pone I'll never do it again, get in so I can give you a lift home." Ponyboy got in and didn't say anything until Darry broke the silence.

"So what's this Courtney friend of yours like"?

Ponyboy looked at him and said "Darry she's perfect inside and out." And then he continued to look out the window.

Darry looked back at the road smiling because his brother was so happy.

**Well hoped you like it please review I should have another chapter up soon. Please review.**


	15. Monday, Courtney Meets the Gang

**Well here is another chapter once again updated. I'm on a roll this week. I hope to get this story done by the time this weekend comes. I'm really glad you all like this story it really means a lot to me. Well let's get on with it.**

Darry and Ponyboy had finally pulled up to the house they both got out and walked up to the door. When they got inside they saw Sodapop lying on the couch watching T.V. He looked up when he saw them walk in.

"Hey guys, Pony how was the movie"? Ponyboy looked at him and smiled "it was nice, real nice Soda." "I'm going to bed, goodnight."

"Goodnight Pony." Darry and Soda said together and Pony walked to his room and shut the door.

Soda just stood their trying to take in what just happened he looked at Darry "Is he alright?" Soda asked confused.

"Yeah, he's just fine, why?" Darry said smiling at him.

"Are you sure he enjoyed himself at the movies and that you all didn't get in an argument on the way home?" Sodapop asked.

"Yeah everything's fine Soda but I guess you're kinda confused about Pony's change in mood huh?" Darry asked.

"Yeah what's going on is he falling into a deeper depression again?"

"No, quite the opposite tonight Pony walked a lovely young girl home." Darry said.

Sodapop smiled "A girl huh."

"Yeah, he came out of the movie house and saw my truck came over and asked me if he could walk her home I agreed but I followed them." Darry said laughing.

"You followed them." Soda said shocked. "Darry you ought to be ashamed of yourself."

"I know it was wrong I couldn't help it." Darry said smiling.

"So do they look like a cute couple? What does the girl look like?" Soda asked.

"Well I only saw a part of her face cause it was dark but she looked really pretty from what I could tell. Yeah they do look like a cute couple. She does look like she could be a Soc but at the same time she doesn't care what kinda person Pony is on the inside she likes what is on the inside. I like that in a girl for Pony." Darry said.

"I totally agree with you Darry, I think this is what Pony needs is a friend like that." Soda said.

"Well from what I saw tonight Pony really likes this girl and the girl really likes him." Darry said.

"Aww our little Pony is growing up so fast." Soda said pretending to wipe a tear off his face and causing Darry to laugh.

"Yeah, that is true." Darry said sighing.

"Hey maybe we can bug Pony about having a girlfriend." Soda suggested laughing.

"Yeah, maybe we can start teasing him in the morning right now I'm tired. Goodnight Soda." Darry said yawning and heading to his room.

"Goodnight superman" Soda going into his and Pony's room for a much needed rest.

**Monday morning Pony's POV**

"I woke up this morning at 6:45 A.M. usually I don't get up on a school day until 7:30 and that's usually the time that Darry or Soda have to come in there and drag me out of bed. I've never been up this early before I guess I'm excited about showing Courtney around school today. She has had me in a good mood ever since I met her. I know I haven't felt happiness in awhile but with her I feel like I have no cares in the world and I like that. Darry and Soda have noticed my change in mood and have teased me relentlessly (Well Soda more than Darry) about Courtney being my girlfriend and all. I don't know about that just yet but I hope we get to that point I know I already am I fell in love with her when I first saw her and getting a chance to know her made me fall in love even more. I'm going to take it slow but I know I want to be with her. Oh what am I saying I'm so confused."

At 7:45 Twobit, Steve, and Ponyboy arrived at school. They all said their goodbyes and went their separate ways. As Pony opened his locker a voice from behind him scared him and he turned around to find it was Courtney.

"Hi, didn't mean to scare you." Courtney said.

"Hi, that's alright you just made me jump out of my skin a little." Ponyboy said and Courtney laughed.

"So are you ready for me to show you the ropes around this school?" Ponyboy asked.

"Yep I'm ready." Courtney said.

"Now, I've told you about the whole Greaser Soc thing around this school are you sure you still want me to show you around?" Ponyboy asked anxiously.

"Pony I told you I don't care what people think I want to be your friend." Courtney said proudly. Ponyboy smiled he admired her courage.

As they were about to go a voice called out "Miss Brown" Courtney turned around and she saw it was the Principal Mrs. Gregory.

"Good morning Mr. Curtis Miss Brown." Mrs. Gregory said with a smile.

"Good morning Mrs. Gregory" Courtney and Ponyboy said with a smile.

"Miss Brown I'm so sorry that I didn't give this to you before but according to your GPA and the score you have on the placement test I've changed your class schedule and moved you to all the advanced courses."

"Wow thank you Mrs. Gregory." Courtney said shocked she knew she was smart but she was never placed in advanced courses at her old school before.

"You'll be in every class with Mr. Curtis here; he is another very bright student." Mrs. Gregory said smiling at Ponyboy making him blush.

"Well you two should be heading to class before you are late." Mrs. Gregory said leaving.

"Shall we go then?" Ponyboy asked. He carried her books which left Courtney shocked but thinking he was so incredibly sweet at the same time.

By the time lunch rolled around Courtney liked all her knew classes not to mention the boy who sat next to her Mr. Ponyboy Curtis. He was like no other guy she'd ever known so polite and sensitive. They were already doing a group project together for History. As they were walking down the halls Ponyboy said "Courtney would you like to have lunch with me and meet my friends?" Ponyboy asked. "Um sure I'd love to." She said a little hesitantly. She was afraid of what they would think of her. Ponyboy noticed this. "Courtney is something wrong?" Ponyboy asked.

"Well it's just that I get shy around people I don't know and I wonder what they think of me." She admitted to him she had never told anyone that before but with Pony she felt safe with telling him things.

Ponyboy gave her a big smile. "Hey don't sweat it they'll like you." Ponyboy said as they made their way outside. "Hey wait a minute?" Courtney asked.

"Yeah" Ponyboy said.

"Don't we eat lunch in the cafeteria?" Courtney asked.

"Greasers don't usually cause it's a mess in their everyday with the Socs doing stupid things like throwing spoons things like that and then they blame it on the Greasers. We think it's finny because we go to the local store and eat lunch." Ponyboy explained.

"Oh." Courtney said

They made their way to Two-bit's car where Two-bit and Steve were waiting on them. "Are we ready to go?" Two-bit said and stopped. "Well who's this pretty young lady you brought with you Pony?" Two-bit asked.

"My name is Courtney Brown." She said extending her hand to Two-Bit. "Nice to meet you." She even stunned Two-Bit he had never met a girl so nice and polite before. So he shook her hand. "Nice to meet you too."

She did the same to Steve and they both gave Ponyboy looks "She's a keeper." So Two-bit, Steve, Ponyboy, and Courtney all got in to Two-bit's car and drove to the DX. Two-Bit and Steve both went inside to find Soda. Ponyboy got out and so did Courtney. Courtney dug in her purse and realized that she had forgotten her money. Pony noticed her distress.

"Courtney what's wrong?" Courtney looked at him and looked away red in the cheeks.

"I'm kinda embarrassed to say but I forgot my money for lunch on the table this morning." Courtney said looking sad.

"Oh is that all." Pony said smiling "I'll pay for your lunch."

"No, you really don't have to do.." Courtney started to say when Ponyboy cut her off."

"It's no problem really, come on." So Ponyboy and Courtney walked inside.

Courtney walked in and saw Ponyboy talking to a very handsome boy who looks like him. "This must be one of his brothers, the resemblance is uncanny." Courtney thought.

"Courtney, I would like you to meet one of my brothers this is Sodapop." Ponyboy said.

"Hi, nice to meet you." Sodapop said extending his hand to Courtney.

"Nice to meet you too Sodapop." Courtney said.

"Please call me Soda for short everyone does." Sodapop said smiling his reckless grin to Courtney and she just laughed.

"So what will it be for you guys today?" Soda said.

"Um I'll have a coke. Do you want a Coke Courtney?" Ponyboy asked

"Sure, I love Coke cola." Courtney said.

"What would you like to eat?" Ponyboy asked

"I'd like to have a hot dog and some potato chips." Courtney said (I know they sell hot dogs at some convenient stores, so go with me on this one.)

Ponyboy turned to Soda and said "I'd like two hotdogs, two cokes, and two bags of potato chips."

"Here you go." Soda said handing Pony their lunch. "Hey Courtney you want to go outside and eat?"

"Alright" and she followed Pony outside. Two-bit, Steve, and Soda stayed inside talking and looking at the young couple.

"I really like her, I think she is a nice girl for Pony." Soda said smiling.

"Yeah she is defiantly a nice girl, Pony better hang on to her." Steve said

"Yeah it's hard to find a nice girl like that with manners and all in this neighborhood. Pony's got it good." Two-bit said taking a drink of his cola.

After lunch they all went back to school and at the end of the day Ponyboy appeared at Courtney's locker. "Hey when do you think we should start on that project?"

"I guess we could start on it today if you'd like." Courtney said.

"That's fine, I've got track for an hour but we can go to my house afterwards." Pony said.

"You are on the track team?" Courtney asked.

"Yeah, I'm a pretty fast runner, I'm told?"

"Do you mind if I stay and watch?" Courtney asked.

"No not at all it would be easier that way my brother Darry could take us both to my house." Ponyboy said.

"Well first I have to go to the office and call my mom and tell her where I'll be."

"Okay, that's fine." Ponyboy said.

So Courtney headed down the hall toward the office and Ponyboy headed towards track.

**This is the longest chapter I've ever written I hope you like it and please review**


	16. Courtney goes to Pony's House

**Well here is another chapter I'm so glad you guys like this story I wanted to put this new girl in there for awhile but I didn't know what it would do to the story. Well I'm glad you guys like it and let's move on with the chapter. At the beginning it will be set in Courtney's POV enjoy.**

**Courtney POV**

"I'm sitting outside on the bleachers watching Ponyboy warm up for track practice. I can't believe how much this guy has changed my life and I just met him a few days ago. But he's someone I can really open up and talk to and not feel shy about it. He is a real gentleman even though I hear some girls and guys say that he's a no good just because he's a greaser. Well you know what they don't know him and what he's like on the inside. Ponyboy is really sensitive, smart, caring, and not to mention good looking. Oh did I just say good looking? I can feel my cheeks get warm again. I love to watch him run around the track, boy he is faster then I ever would have imagined. I really like him a lot. I don't care if people give me dirty looks when I'm around him just because my family's got money I belong to the Soc class and I can't talk to the greasers that rule is so stupid. All Greasers aren't troublemakers take Ponyboy he's not a troublemaker. His friends Two-bit and Steve and his brother Soda aren't bad at all. I can tell that Two-bit likes to be on the wild side and Steve too. But Soda is very kind and he seems like a very understanding person. I'm still going to talk to Pony no matter what anybody thinks he makes me happy."

It was about 4:00P.M. when Courtney noticed that the coach blew his whistle and everyone on the track team was getting some water. She walked down the bleachers to meet Ponyboy. When Ponyboy saw her he was grinning from ear to ear.

"So did you enjoy the show?" Ponyboy asked taking a drink of water.

"Gosh, you are a fast runner!" Courtney said. Ponyboy smiled and noticed Two-bit standing their next to his car waiting for them.

"I think Two-bit is here to pick us up Darry must have worked over or something. Did you call your mom is it okay with her you coming over to work on the project?" Ponyboy asked he didn't want to get her in trouble with her parents.

"I called my mom and she said it was fine as long as I was home by eight or so. That's my curfew on school nights, so it's fine." Courtney said smiling.

"Alright then let's go." Pony said and they walked over to where Two-bit was standing.

"Well howdy Pony did you work up a sweat running today?" Two-bit asked then his gaze turned to Courtney.

"Well, hello Miss Courtney I didn't know you were going to be gracing us with your presents this evening."

Courtney laughed "Nice to see you again Two-bit. Pony and I are partnered up with a project for History so we are going to start working on it tonight."

"Oh, is that so." Two-bit said turning to Ponyboy and nudging him in the shoulder and grinning while Ponyboy was giving Two-bit the look of death and Courtney was giggling.

"Well come on kiddies let's get you home so Darry doesn't worry himself to death. You know how he can get."

"Yeah, I know how he can get Twobit." Ponyboy said opening the door for Courtney to get in the car and getting in himself.

"Alright let's go." Twobit said as him Pony, and Courtney pulled away from the school and headed to the Curtis house.

**20 Minutes later at the Curtis House**

"We're here." Twobit announced as they pulled up in front of the house. He got out of the car and went to the front door leaving Pony and Courtney to get in by themselves. As he walked inside the front door he noticed Soda, Steve, and Darry all looking at him.

"Whoa, Mathews why are you in such a rush, Did you pick up Ponyboy?" Darry asked.

"Yes, but it seems he brought a nice young lady home to do a project with." Two-bit said grinning.

"Oh, he must have Courtney with him." Soda said smiling.

"Courtney is that the girl he walked home from the movies last Saturday night?" Darry asked.

"Yeah Dar, Me, Steve, and Two-bit all met her today she's really polite and nice and really likes Pony. You'll love her Dar." Soda said smiling.

"Yeah, she's a real catch for Pony so nice and polite and the cutest thing a bit shy just like Pony." Steve said.

"Well I'll be." Darry said smiling to himself. He was so glad that his baby brother had found a friend he could be happy with.

Just a second later Pony walked through the door with Courtney right behind him. "Hey guys I know that you've all met Courtney except for you Darry. Courtney this is Darry. Darry this is Courtney. Darry walked up and shook Courtney's hand.

"Nice to meet you Courtney."

"Nice to meet you to Mr. Curtis." Courtney thought since he was the head of the household she would call him Mr. Curtis. She was taught to call the head of the household by their last name.

"Please call me Darry." He said smiling, "I'm not that old am I?"

Courtney was smiling I don't think your old at all. I was just taught to call the head of a household by their last names, sorry." Courtney said embarrassed.

"Hey, that's quite alright I understand no big deal." Darry said.

"I'm also sorry for coming to your home uninvited." Courtney said getting red in the cheeks she always did that around people she didn't know.

Darry put his hand on her shoulder. "That's fine Courtney you are welcome to our house anytime. Any friend of Pony's who is as nice as you are is a friend of ours right guys." Darry said looking at Courtney and smiling.

"Courtney looked around the room and she saw Soda, Steve, Two-bit, and Ponyboy all looking at her and smiling. She smiled back she felt welcome there.

"Courtney we better get started on our history project, excuse us guys." Ponyboy said going to his room with Courtney following right behind.

"Dinner will be ready in a few minutes, are you going to stay Courtney?" Darry asked smiling.

"Yes." Courtney replied.

"Okay, that's great." Darry said going into the kitchen to check on dinner.

Ponyboy and Courtney got off to a good start on their project before dinner. Courtney absolutely loved the dinner. Darry had fixed Pork Chops, Green Beans, Mashed potatoes, and buttered rolls. Darry was a good cook. After dinner Darry started clearing the plates and washing the dishes. Courtney spoke up.

"Do you need any help with that?" Darry turned around and noticed her looking at the heavily piled dishes in the sink.

"Oh, no Courtney you really don't need to do that."

"It's quite alright I always help my mother with the dishes at home." Courtney said as she started helping Darry with the dishes. Darry just watched in amazement. She was such a nice girl willing to help out people and she was so good for Pony. They got the dishes done and put away in a fraction of the time. Darry couldn't believe it.

"Thank you so much Courtney for helping me I really appreciate it."

"Courtney just smiled. "Darry it was no problem you invited me to your home and treated me like a guest I was glad to help." Courtney said smiling. Little did they know Ponyboy was standing outside the kitchen listening to the whole conversation and smiling? He was so glad that Darry, Soda, and the gang had accepted her. That really meant a lot to him. He was so in love with her. He just couldn't admit his feelings.

Courtney looked at the clock it said 7:20P.M. "I have to get home."

"I'll walk you home." Ponyboy said getting her coat for her.

"It was nice meeting you all." Courtney said walking to the door.

"Nice meeting you too Courtney." Soda, Darry, Steve, and Two-bit said.

"You be careful walking her home Pony." Darry said.

"I will Dar." With that said Pony and Courtney were out the door.

"I like her, she's great for Pony." Darry said smiling and looking out the door at the young couple.

Pony and Courtney had made it to Courtney's house right on time it was 7:55.

"I had a really good time meeting your brother Darry and everybody." Courtney said smiling.

"I think they really like you too." Ponyboy said smiling. Courtney turned to her door and then stopped.

"Ponyboy."

"Yes."

"I've really had fun meeting you and getting to know you these last few days, you've really made me feel welcome here." Courtney said blushing.

"I've really liked being around you too Courtney." Ponyboy was now blushing.

"Well, Goodnight." Courtney said going to her door once more.

"Umm Courtney."

"Yes, Ponyboy she said looking into his eyes.

He walked up so close to her that their noses were practically touching and then without warning he kissed her on her cheek He looked at her for her reaction she was smiling and he was smiling.

"Well Goodnight." Ponyboy said.

"Goodnight." Courtney said and she watched Ponyboy head down the street and she touched her lips that kiss made her tingle from head to toe. She giggled and opened the door. "I love you Ponyboy Curtis." She sighed as she waslked in the house big smile on her face.

**Well I hope you guys liked it I know I said I would try to get this done by this weekend. Well I'm sorry so much work but I will have it done by early this week. So please review! I'm thinking of making a sequel but I'm not sure it's up to you! C-ya**


	17. Pony's Outburst on Steve & the gang talk

**Wow 100 reviews I can't believe it. I have never got 100 reviews on my other stories that I've written on here. I just can't believe it thank you so much to the people who have reviewed you really keep my writing alive. Just thank you. Now I know you want to get on with the story so let's get on with it.**

It was about 8:05P.M. when Ponyboy stepped in the door from taking Courtney home. When he stepped into the living room he saw Soda watching T.V. Two-bit and Steve playing a nice game of poker which would eventually turn into a wrestling match, and Darry sitting in his arm chair reading the newspaper they all looked up with smiles when they saw him enter the room.

"What?" Ponyboy asked as he made his way to the couch to sit next to Soda and he realized that he might be red in the face and he tried to cover it with his hands.

"That Courtney is a very nice girl; she seems like a good friend for you." Darry said smiling.

"Yeah, she is a very good friend and very nice." Ponyboy said still red in the face. Two-bit decided to take this moment and make a wise crack, he sat down by Pony and said.

"So are you two love birds now or what?" Two-bit laughed and dodged the punch that Pony tried to make at his head. Darry, Soda, and Steve all laughed at him.

"Shut it Two-bit." Ponyboy said angry.

"Aw come on Pony I'm just messin with ya." Two-bit said smiling one of his goofy grins which made Pony smile.

"Yeah, whatever." Pony replied which caused everyone to laugh.

"Man Pony you sure have a good catch on your hands." Steve said. "That Courtney is a doll." Steve said grinning knowing that the comment would make him pissed.

That was the last straw for Pony he nearly exploded.

"Can't you guys shut up now I know Courtney is a very nice and pretty girl. She makes my heart pound every time I see her and my knees go numb and I get all sweaty. I love her do you hear me I love her. And Randall if I ever hear you talking about her like that I will pound you am I clear. She is not a greasy girl that's a piece of meat she is a lady and she will be treated like one. Got it." Ponyboy said he was on the verge of taking his fist and pounding Steve clear into the wall. Steve just looked at Pony and quietly nodded his head and kept his mouth shut. The others were just sitting quietly shocked by Pony's outburst, everything was so quiet. It felt like the whole world stood still for a minute.

"I'm going to bed, goodnight." Ponyboy announced making his way to his room.

"Goodnight Ponyboy." Everyone said together and then Ponyboy shut the door behind him.

"Man, I didn't know the kid had it in him to explode like that. Steve you sure pissed him off huh." Two-bit said laughing and soon everyone started laughing.

"Shut up Two-bit, I didn't know the kid was going to get that angry, I just did it for laughs." Steve said red in the face from his embarrassment.

"One's things for sure though Pony really does care about Courtney a whole lot I think everyone in this room just witnessed that." Darry said and everyone nodded in agreement.

"I like Courtney a lot I like how she makes Pony happy." Soda said.

"I hope they will stay together for a long time." Darry said. "Oh, there is not a doubt in my mind that they will be together, they are so right for each other." Soda said as he looked at Darry and smiled. Darry smiled back at him so glad that their brother found someone who made him so very happy.

**Well that's the end of that chapter. How did you like it? I know it's a bit short I'm sorry about that I wanted to get this story out as soon as possible but, I've lately been in the middle of taking finals and working a job. I will have this story done over the holidays I promise! C-ya ladyrose05**


	18. Phone Call from Courtney, a nervous Pony

**Here is chapter 18 I think I'm only going to have 20 chapters in this story. I should have it done and working on my sequel over the holidays. Well enjoy.**

**Pony's P.O.V.**

"I woke up this morning thanks to Soda coming in pouncing and tickling me silly till I had no choice but to get up. When I had finally woken all the way up I hopped in the shower, changed into jeans and a dark blue shirt, and headed to the kitchen where I was greeted by Darry and Soda. As I sat down Soda ruffled my hair."

"How are you feeling this morning Pony?"

"I'm fine, why?" I asked him.

"Well, it's just that I've never seen you get so mad before. But you know what Steve deserved it." Soda said sternly. Me and Darry just looked at each other I got up and felt Soda's forehead. "Soda are you feeling alright?" I asked shocked at his statement.

"Yeah, I'm feeling fine Pony, why"? He looked towards me waiting for my answer.

"Well, it's just that you and Steve are like two peas in a pod, I've never heard you talk about him like that." I said looking at Soda. He smiled at me and said

"Pony, you are my baby brother and I love you. I know Steve is my best buddy but I also know that he is not your favorite person and you are not his favorite either. I know he gives you crap to put up with, but what he said to you last night was out of line even if it was meant to be a joke. The whole gang knows how you feel about Courtney and you're right she is a lady and should be treated as one. You had every right to say what you did to Steve. I just want you to know I'm not mad at you for it." Soda said before taking a sip of orange juice.

"Thanks a lot Soda that really means so much to me."

"No problem." Little brother he said looking at me and grinning. We started eating again when the phone began to ring and Darry got up to get it.

"Hey Ponyboy, Courtney is on the phone." Darry said smiling as I walked over to the phone. I felt my cheeks redden a little before speaking into the receiver.

"Hello" I said my voice sounded strange even to me I guess I was nervous.

"Hi Ponyboy, how are you?" I heard Courtney's sweet voice and I immediately smiled oh how I loved her voice.

"I'm doing fine. How are you?"

"I'm great, listen Pony I was wondering if you would like to come over to my house tonight for dinner and to finish our project? My parents would like to meet you too. I've told them so much about you." Courtney said. As I was listening to her I was deep in thought and as soon as she said the phrase "My parents would like to meet you." I froze up and was unable to speak for several seconds. Courtney must of knew what I was thinking because she said.

"Oh, Pony you have nothing to worry about my parents are very nice people and I've told them so much about you. They say you seem like a very nice boy and trust me they haven't said that about some of my other friends. So is it okay for you to come over tonight?" Courtney asked.

I suddenly felt relieved. This is one of the many traits I loved about Courtney. She always had a way of making me feel better. She was like Soda but in a girl form. I was quiet for a few minutes and I suddenly heard Courtney over the phone.

"Pony are you there?"

I quickly snapped out of it. "I'm sorry Courtney I'll be able to come over tonight. What time?" I said

"That's great, I'm so happy you can come over, how does 7:00 sound?" Courtney asked I could tell she was happy and I was glad. I loved her being happy.

"Sounds fine to me." I said.

"Great, see you then bye Pony." She said I could tell she was smiling.

"Bye see ya later Courtney." I said smiling as I hung up the phone. I turned around to find Soda and Darry smiling and staring at me. My cheeks were hot again. I forgot they were even there. I don't notice anybody in the room when I'm talking to Courtney, it's like we are in our own little world.

"So, it seems like you had a very good conversation seeing as how your face brightened up when you talk to her and how red it is now. I'd say you are practically glowing from happiness." Soda said laughing. I gave him a glare.

"So what was the conversation about Pony"? Darry asked.

"Well, she just asked me to come over around 7:00 and help finish up the project and stuff. She also wants me to meet her parents." I kinda mumbled the last part but Soda sure heard me.

"Pony, what was that? I don't think I heard that last part clearly did you say you were going to meet her parents tonight?" Soda said smiling at me I knew damn good and well he heard what I said.

"Yes, I'm going to meet her parents tonight." I said now it was Darry's turn to make a joke.

"Wow, Soda our little Pony is sure growing up isn't he Soda? Meeting his girlfriend's parents and everything."

"Yeah I know what you mean Darry. Our little Pony is sure growing up." Soda said pretending to wipe a tear from his cheek. "Why it seems like yesterday he was just a little baby learning to use the potty for the very first time." Soda said laughing.

I gave them both a glaring look. Shut up you guys I'm nervous as hell as it is and you guys are not making it much better." I said.

They both approached me and ruffled my hair which I hated and they knew it. "Take it easy little buddy me and Soda are just teasing you. Everything is going to be alright."

Darry said.

"Yeah Pone, everything will be fine. After work me and Darry will come home and help you get ready just relax." Soda said grinning one of his crazy grins that I had to smile back. Darry looked at us and smiled then glanced at his watch.

"Come on Pepsi Cola we have to be getting to work before we are late." Darry said.

"Okay Darry see ya tonight Pone." Soda said going towards the door but not before he gave my hair one last ruffle. I glared at him again. I hate that when people do that to my hair every morning I get it looking right and then some has to run their hands through it and mess it up. I'm going to have to put lots of extra grease on it the next time I fix it. That will teach people not to mess with it when they get their hands wet.

Darry put an arm on my shoulder "It will be okay Pone you will see. I'll see you tonight to help get you ready okay."

"Okay Darry." I said as I followed him outside. "Bye Pony." Darry said as he walked the truck. "Bye Darry." I said as I watched him get in the truck. Soda waved at me and I waved back as I watched the truck take off down the street. I pulled a cigarette out of my pocket and lit it. God I have never been this nervous in my entire life. My cigarette was shaking for pete sakes. I tried to calm myself it was no use. I had a long day ahead of me. I looked at my watch and realized it wasn't even nine yet. I sighed as I walked back in the house desperately trying to find something to do.

**Well hope you guys like this is my Christmas present to you. So Merry Christmas to you 1 day late. Please read and review!**


	19. Pony Meets the Parents and a Confession

**Chapter 19**

**Well, I'm back again with another exciting chapter. Pony gets to meet Courtney's parents! Wonder how it will turn out? Oh wait I'm the writer I know how it's going to turn out (lol) onward with the story.**

**Pony's P.O.V.**

"Boy today was one of the longest days I've ever spent in my life. Two-bit came over about ten minutes after Darry and Soda left for work. Of course he didn't help me with anything, like I would expect Two-bit Matthews to help with chores. While I did dishes he did his favorite thing in the world grab a slice of chocolate cake, a bottle of beer, and sat in front of the T.V. with his favorite cartoon which of course was Mickey Mouse. However, he didn't miss an opportunity to cut some jokes about me meeting Courtney's parents later that night.

"So Pony." He said as I walked into the living room. "When is the wedding bells going to ring for you and Miss Courtney?" He started laughing I just rolled my eyes and headed back into the kitchen. He followed me still laughing "Oh come on now Pony, I'm just messin with ya. You and Courtney make a very nice couple." Two-bit complimented.

"She sure keeps you in line though doesn't she Two-bit?" I grinned as he looked down he knew it was true. Ever since Courtney has been around Two-bit has been more in tune with his manners. No joke he doesn't curse as much and he hardly ever drinks when he's around her. The whole gang is completely different when they are around her. Steve hardly curses or rags on me when he's around her. Soda is complete gentleman manners and all. As for me I don't smoke as much which is odd for me because I am the "smoke fiend" of the Curtis family but I have toned down quite a bit since Courtney has been around me. She's something special and I don't want to lose her.

"Hey, Pony woo hoo Ponyboy are you there?"

"Huh" I snapped out of my trance and noticed Two-bit waving his hand in front of my face.

"Glory kid you sure get out of it when you get to thinking. Do you want to go to the movie house and catch a movie kinda take your mind off things?" Two-bit asked.

"Sure." I said a movie always puts me in a good mood and it will ease some of the anxiety off my mind."

"Great." Two-bit said as he put his arm around my shoulder as we headed out the door.

**The Curtis House 6:40 P.M.**

"I was in the bathroom giving myself the once over. I borrowed a nice shirt from Soda and I found a pair of nice pants in my closet. I still greased my hair back as usual I think Courtney likes it with my hair greased back and I am a greaser. Darry let me borrow some of his nice smelling cologne it did smell real nice. As I was giving my hair one last one through with the comb Soda popped up at the door.

"Are you done yet Casanova?" Soda said grinning.

"Yes, I'm finally ready." I said smiling back. "Thanks for letting me borrow your shirt Soda."

"No Problem, little buddy." I'm happy to help you get spruced up." Soda said grinning again and walking to the living room and found Darry sitting in his armchair looking at me.

"Wow, Pony you sure clean up nice." Darry said smiling at me and Soda let out a low whistle to tease me."

"Thank you, I'm so nervous though." I admitted looking down.

"Hey Pone, Don't worry about it so much. Just lay on some of that Curtis charm." Soda said putting his arm around me.

"Yeah, don't worry so much about it just be yourself and you'll be fine Darry said encouragingly.

"Thanks, Soda and Darry you are the best brothers ever." They both smiled at me and Darry was reaching into his pocket.

"Hey Pone, here is some money so stop by the flower shop and get your lady something special." Darry said as he handed me some money from his wallet.

"No Darry I can't take this, we can't afford for you to be giving me money." I protested.

"Aw Pony, don't worry it's okay I want you to take this and get her some special flowers. I made alittle extra this week anyway."

"Darry if you made extra this week you should spend it on yourself." I protested.

"Pony, I'm okay I want you to have this money. You know I wouldn't give this to just anyone, but Courtney is a special girl. I can see how happy she makes you and you make her happy as well. So I want you to have this money." Darry insisted.

"I honestly couldn't believe it. My brother understood how I felt and he was willing to give money out of his own pocket to me so I could get Courtney some nice flowers. I suddenly hugged him.

"Thanks, Darry you are the best. I'll pay you back when I can."

"Don't worry Pone you don't have to pay me back. I gave it to you cause I love you and I love how happy you have been lately."

I walked to the door "C-ya guys later."

"Bye have a great time Pony." Darry and Soda both said as I walked towards the sidewalk. I went by the flower shop and got Courtney a red rose. I realized I had enough to buy another one so I bought her mother one too.

**The Brown House 7:00 P.M.**

I was standing outside the door I had just knocked on it and was waiting for someone to answer. When the door opened I saw Courtney and she looked so beautiful, she was wearing a beautiful blue long sleeved shirt and a nice skirt to match come to think of it her outfit looked like the one Cherry Valance wore the night we met at the drive in. Courtney is 100 times prettier then Cherry is I thought to myself as she smiled at me.

"Hi, Pony come on in." She greeted me sweetly. I smiled back at her and stepped in. Her house was so nice as soon as you step in the door you see the staircase to your right if you look on the room on the left you see a beautiful dining room. If you look straight from the door you see a hallway with pictures leading to another room it was just nice."

"You're house is real nice." I complimented.

Courtney looked at me smiled and said "Thank you your house isn't bad either." I looked at her like she was nuts. Our house was just crappy it really was. I didn't say anything. I saw two people walk up towards Courtney and they smiled at me.

"Mom, Dad I would like you to meet Ponyboy Curtis." Courtney said. They looked at me and Mr. Brown extended his hand.

"Nice to meet you Ponyboy." I took his hand to shake it. "Nice to meet you Mr. Brown." Mrs. Brown smiled at me "So you're real name is Ponyboy?"

"Yes, Ma'am." I said smiling I was proud of my name.

"Well, it is a very lovely and unique name." Mrs. Brown said smiling. I liked her a lot she reminded me of my mother.

"Oh, I almost forgot I said turning to Courtney this is for you." I said handing her the rose

"Aw, thank you Pony that is so sweet." Courtney said giving me a hug. I turned red and I could see her parents chuckling to themselves. I walked up to Mrs. Brown "This is for you also." I said handing her the second rose. She looked shocked for a moment but then gave me that gentle smile. "Thank you so much Pony." She then looked at Courtney with a smile. "Mr. Brown chuckled as he said "What, I don't get a rose?" We all broke out laughing.

"Oh, Brian stop that." Mrs. Brown said playfully slapping her husband. It was odd they reminded me so much of my parents.

"Well, I hope you kids are hungry dinner's ready. I made pot roast is that okay with you Ponyboy?" Mrs. Brown asked.

"Oh, I love Pot Roast which was the truth Darry and Soda didn't know how to make it so we'd never had any since mom and dad passed away.

They all were sitting down eating the Pot Roast which was the best Pony had ever tasted.

"So Ponyboy tell us about yourself." Mr. Brown said.

Ponyboy told them about how his parents died in the auto wreck and how Darry got to take care of him and Soda as long as they stay out of trouble and all the other things when he was finished he looked around and noticed that everyone looked sad.

"Oh, you poor dear I'm sorry." Mrs. Brown said.

Ponyboy didn't want them to feel sad on his account. "It's okay really me, Darry, and Soda get along great." Ponyboy smiled and Mr. And Mrs. Brown smiled back.

"Uh, Pony maybe we should get that project done now." Courtney said nudging him.

"Okay, Mrs. Brown I have to say that was the best Pot Roast I have ever had in a long time." Pony said smiling.

"Thank you Ponyboy." Mrs. Brown said smiling.

Courtney and Ponyboy went upstairs to her room and he couldn't believe how many books she had.

"You like to read huh? Ponyboy asked. Courtney smiled and walked over to her bookshelf. "My favorite is Robert Frost." She said.

"Mine too I love his work." Pony agreed.

After a few minutes Courtney broke the silence.

"Pony"

"Huh" he said looking at her.

"I'm sorry about your parents." She said so concerned and sad that Pony had to go hug her.

"Courtney it's okay really." Pony said as he held her.

"I just feel so bad that you had to go through that. I wouldn't know what to do if something like that happened to my parents." Courtney said. "You are really strong Pony."

Ponyboy, didn't think he was strong at all but it was in the way that Courtney said he was that gave him strength. Which is why he needed to get his feelings out to her tonight? After Courtney had settled down they finished their project and after a half an hour they were finally done.

"Doesn't it look great?" Courtney asked Ponyboy.

Ponyboy smiled "We will defiantly get an A for sure."

They headed downstairs and saw Courtney's parents in the family room. Her mother was knitting and her father was watching T.V. they both looked up when they saw them.

"Did, you kids get your project done?" Mrs. Brown asked.

"Yes, mom we did." Courtney said.

"I guess I should be heading home now." Ponyboy said.

"Oh, Ponyboy wait a minute." Mrs. Brown said getting up and going into the kitchen. Ponyboy looked puzzled for a minute. A few minutes later Mrs. Brown came out with some wrapped up plates.

"I made you this to take home to you and your brothers to eat. It's some left over pot roast with vegetables biscuits and some desserts.

"Thank you Mrs. Brown my brothers will really appreciate this." Ponyboy said smiling.

"You're welcome Ponyboy, you are such a nice polite young man." Mrs. Brown said.

Mr. Brown went over to Ponyboy "It was nice meeting you. You are a fine young man and I'm glad my daughter found you." Mr. Brown said smiling.

"Thank you Sir, it was nice meeting you too."

"Ponyboy you are welcome here anytime. I would love to meet your brothers to." Mrs. Brown said.

"Alright I'll tell them that Mrs. Brown you have a goodnight." Ponyboy said as he followed Courtney out the door.

"Your Parents are something else." Ponyboy said to Courtney.

"They sure are and I know they like you." Courtney said smiling. Ponyboy turned red. They were silent for a minute

"Courtney, I have to tell you something."

"What is that Pony?" Courtney said looking at him.

"I know I've only known you for a few months but since the first time I saw you at the movie house that night their was something about you that I loved and the more I was around you I got to see what a very sweet and kind person you are. I love being around you more than anyone. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I love you and will you be my girlfriend"?

Courtney was shocked for a moment and then she smiled and said "Of Course Pony I will be your girlfriend I love you so much." She said smiling.

Ponyboy was shocked and happy that he took her in his arms and kissed her deeply. "I love you goodnight." Ponyboy said as he walked down the stairs and towards the sidewalk.

"I love you too Pony." Courtney said. He smiled at her and walked down the sidewalk. Courtney looked after her boyfriend her eyes filled with so much love. The stars shone brightly that night.

Pony got up to his house and opened the door he found Darry and Soda looking at him.

"So, Romeo how did it go tonight?" Darry asked.

"Well, I'll tell you the whole thing while you eat some of this Pot Roast Mrs. Brown made.

Darry and Soda looked at each other in shock.

"Pot Roast are you serious?" Darry asked smiling.

"Serious as my heartbeat." Ponyboy said grinning.

"Well, guys what are we waiting for let's dig in." Soda said licking his lips. Pony and Darry just laughed and headed to the kitchen.

**Well that was chapter 19 and my hands are tired. So please review please I worked so hard to please all my fans. C-ya ladyrose05**


	20. A Good Night & Last Meeting with Dr Hea

**Chapter 20**

It was midnight at the Curtis house and everyone was still up with excitement waiting to hear how Pony's night was at the brown house.

"Man, this is the best Pot Roast I have ever tasted." Sodapop said grinning.

"This apple pie is delicious too." Darry added taking a bite.

"Mrs. Brown made it all herself and wanted to give ya'll some." Ponyboy said with a shocked look on his face, he had never seen his brothers' pig out so much. I mean all three of them put together could eat quite a heavy amount of food, but not that much.

"So, how did you feel about meeting her parents, Pony?" Darry asked taking his last bite of dessert.

"It was great Dar! Courtney's parents are really nice and funny. They liked me pretty well."

"I'm glad it all went well for you." Soda said

"That's not all." Ponyboy said grinning from ear to ear.

"It's not." Darry and Soda exchanged a look and looked back at Pony.

"No, tonight after dinner Courtney and I went outside together and I told her I loved her and then asked if she would like to be my girlfriend and she said yes!" Ponyboy said

Soda and Darry got up and gave Pony a great big bear hug.

"That's wonderful Pony, you sure are the ladies man now. I rubbed good off on you." Soda said grinning and Pony smirked and playfully shoved him.

"We are so proud of you little buddy. You've been through so much and little by little you are overcoming them. I'm just so proud of you." Darry said hugged Pony tighter. Pony looked at both of his brothers and said.

"Thank you both for standing beside me through this even when I got mad and pushed you away. Still you stuck with me through thick and thin and for that I am grateful." Pony hugged his brothers some more as he felt tears forming in his eyes. Darry looked at him with tears in his eyes also.

"Pony, we are your brothers, we love you. We will be with you always no matter what happens." Darry said wiping tears from his eyes.

"Pone." Soda began "You don't ever have to feel afraid to talk to us. If you have a problem tell us about it. Don't let it build up inside you where you can't take it anymore you hear me." Soda said.

"I promise I won't be afraid to tell you guys if I have a problem." Ponyboy said smiling.

All three brothers stood there for a minute until Darry looked up at the clock and read 1:00 A.M.

"Well, boys I think it's time we got to bed huh." Darry said. Soda and Pony looked at each other and nodded, said goodnight to Darry, and headed off into their room. Soda was the first to fall asleep. Ponyboy lay in bed staring at the ceiling and then adverting his eyes out the window, looking at how pretty the stars were shining. He smiled to himself slowly drifting off to sleep with the thought that everything was going to be okay.

**Monday Afternoon**

Darry, Soda, and Ponyboy were huddled in their truck heading downtown to visit Dr. Heart. Today was going to be Ponyboy's last required visit. Dr. Heart smiled when she seen them in the waiting room.

"Hello boys, I would like all three of you to come back to my office today." Dr. Heart said. Pony, Darry, and Soda followed her to her office where they all sat down.

"So, Ponyboy how have you been doing since the last time we saw each other?" Dr. Heart asked smiling at Pony.

Pony told Dr. Heart the whole story about how he met Courtney at the movies, his progress at school, and how he is slowly learning how to accept and cope with Johnny and Dally's deaths and to be happy about life. Dr. Heart just sat at her desk listening intently to every word Ponyboy was saying. She had a look of amusement on her face a few times when she saw Pony blush when he mentioned Courtney. After he was finished Dr. Heart just grinned and said. "Oh, Pony I'm so happy to hear how well you are doing, I'm so proud of you for overcoming these obstacles. Courtney sounds like she is someone special." Pony looked at Dr. Heart and said

"Dr. Heart Courtney is someone special to me." He couldn't say this however without turning red in the face. Darry and Soda looked at him and smiled.

"Ponyboy, you know after today this is the last time you see me regularly." Dr. Heart said.

"Yeah I know." Ponyboy said sadly.

"Hey, Pony don't be sad. This is a good thing for you. You've accomplished so much these last months. You have so much to be proud about." Dr. Heart said gently.

"I know, and I have my two brothers to thank for that." Pony said looking at Darry and Soda smiling.

"Not just us Pone, you had to rely on yourself too." Darry said.

"Darry is right Ponyboy you had to look inside yourself before the healing could begin or before any of us could help you." Dr. Heart said.

"You're right, I understand now." Ponyboy said.

Dr. Heart looked at him for a second and then remembered something. "Oh, Pony before I forget here is your composition from your English class you let me read." Dr. Heart said reaching into her drawer and giving Ponyboy back his composition.

"Ponyboy, have you ever considered becoming a writer?" Dr. Heart asked looking at him.

"No, I honestly have never thought of it. Why"? Ponyboy asked curiously.

"Because your composition was amazing and beautiful it moved me to tears. You just have a way with words." Dr. Heart said honestly.

"Thank you Dr. Heart." Ponyboy said blushing. No one had ever complimented his work before; he didn't know what to say. Dr. Heart looked at her watch .

"Ponyboy you know what your last session with me is over."

"Already." Ponyboy said sadly.

"Yeah, I'm afraid so." Dr. Heart said getting up and giving Ponyboy a hug. "I'm going to miss you Pony, I truly am."

"I'm going to miss you too Dr. Heart you've really helped and believed in me and I'm so grateful for that." Ponyboy said smiling a teary smile.

"Remember Pony you can call or come and see me anytime you feel the need to."

"I'll remember that goodbye Dr. Heart." Ponyboy said hugging her one last time.

"Goodbye Pony." Dr. Heart said sadly he truly was a very special kid.

Darry and Soda said their goodbyes to Dr. Heart and all three of them left the office one last time. Pony had never felt so free in his life. While he was outside he took one long breathe of fresh air feeling how good and invigorating it was to him. He was officially happy no longer afraid of what the future would hold for him. He knew that he would have more troubles in his life but he also knew he had Courtney, his brothers, and the gang to lean on if he was ever in any doubt. For the first time in a long time Ponyboy Curtis felt free and happy.

**Well I can now say that it is officially done. I stayed up till 2:30 in the morning for three nights to get this completed so I hope you like it. I will be doing a sequel that mainly focuses on Ponyboy and Courtney so be on the lookout for that. Thanks to my wonderful reviewers you are the reason I keep writing. Well C-ya next story**


End file.
